Nuestras realidades
by SoraLove
Summary: La capitán américa, Stella Rogers estaba en su misión para acabar con HYDRA al lado de su fiel mejor amiga la sargento Becky Barnes cuando algo sucede en su misión que las hace pensar demasiado la una en la otra todo gracias a un misterioso hombre que tiene información importante para ambas [Fem!Stucky] TERMINADO
1. Solución

**Nuestras realidades**

 **por.-Soralove**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.- Solución**

* * *

El campo de batalla es un lugar peligroso en muchos sentidos, unos más obvios que otros pero para la sargento Barnes el que más le preocupaba era cuando su mejor amiga descansaba y platicaba con los hombres a su cargo, ella ahora poseía una fuerza sobre humana gracias al suero del super soldado y aquella indefensa joven que conoció en Brooklyn se había convertido en una mujer alta, valiente y con cuerpo digno de una amazona. Los soldados no eran inmunes a sus encantos y ella se encargaba de ponerlos en su lugar, su batallón estaba conformado por unas pocas mujeres que eran enfermeras y otras cabos, pero después de haber sido capturados no muchos regresaron con vida. Por eso este nuevo a su cargo eran unos cuantos camaradas y otros tipos que solo venían a cortejar a la chica que era el símbolo de la nación "Capitan America" le decían, cosa que Stella odiaba pero no podía hacer más que acostumbrarse a ese mote.

 **-Estos tipos son unos desesperados** -Dijo Becky mientras se tomaba una cerveza

 **-No digas eso** -sonrió- **Es solo que les emociona todo este asunto, además no es común que ellos reciban ordenes de una mujer-**

 **-Oye-** volteo a verla- **Te recuerdo que soy Sargento y eso me costó mucho-**

 **-¡No digo que sea sencillo! Se lo mucho que batallaste y eres la mejor, mucho mejor que cualquiera hombre que haya conocido-**

 **-Oh vaya… pensé que solo tenías ojos para tu novio-**

 **-¡¿Cuál novio?!-** se sonroja **-¿De qué rayos hablas?-**

 **-Ahora resulta que olvidaste a tu amado-** se rio- **Pobre Agente Carter-**

 **-Paddy** -se ruborizo nuevamente- **él no es mi… bueno, no creo que…-**

 **-Vaya Stellie no puedes ocultar que te gusta Patrick** -suspiro- **es un buen sujeto y muy guapo sin duda-**

 **-No es mi novio-**

 **-Es solo cuestión de tiempo-**

 **-También importa lo que yo sienta-** La miro fijamente, estaba furiosa- **No puedes esperar que lo ame solo porque yo le guste-**

 **-Lo siento-** bajo la mirada- **No debí decir eso…-**

 **-Becky yo…-**

 **-Debo irme, el plan para ir a las montañas no se va hacer por si mismo y solo estamos a cinco días de viaje-**

 **-Espera…-**

 **-Descansa Capitán-**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el clima era realmente frío, por lo que becky se levantó a las primeras horas del día y cuando estaba por el río, lo bastante alejada para poder ir al baño sin ser molestada fue que vio a Stella con un hombre, se le heló la sangre. El tipo era alto y bien parecido, No traía ropa de militar y no lo reconocía como uno de sus camaradas ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo tan cerca del campamento? ¿Por qué Stella estaba hablando con el tan plácidamente? ¿Sería un espía? ¿Y si ella estaba en peligro? Se detuvo de ir con su arma en contra del tipo porque su amiga se veía muy tranquila de hablar con el extraño, por lo que decidió retirarse.

Las horas siguientes espero a que su amiga le contase algo pero no pasaba nada, se preocupaba mucho por ella, siempre había sido así desde que eran niñas. La tarde se la pasaron hablando de cómo ir tras Zola que iba a verse con agentes de HYDRA pero nada del hombre misterioso, becky comenzaba a desesperarse. Esa noche estaban en la casa de acampar de stella, tomando licor como cuando jóvenes, antes la primera en caer era la rubia pero gracias al suero ahora era inmune, por otro lado Barnes.

 **-Stellie-** decía abrazada de la joven quien ahora era más alta que la castaña- **Muñeca-**

 **-Estas totalmente ebria-** se burlo

 **-¡No lo estoy!-** se rio de sí misma- **No mucho…-**

 **-Becky… debes descansar-**

 **-No quiero irme** -se recostó en la cama de stella **-¿Puedo quedarme en tu tienda?-**

 **-Seguro, dormiré en el suelo con unas mantas que…-**

 **-¡No!-** la tomo de la mano- **Duerme conmigo-**

 **-Ya no somos unas niñas** -le sonrió con una dulce sonrisa.

 **-Entonces** -se levantó para quedar frente a ella- **Duerme conmigo como hacen los adultos-**

 **-Eres un peligro** -se sonrojo de verla tan cerca- **No sabes lo que dices-**

 **-¿No quieres dormir conmigo?-**

 **-¡Tonta!-**

 **-Respóndeme entonces** -la miraba directamente a los ojos- **Yo no puedo… darte lo que paddy o cualquier otro hombre maravilloso que llegue a tu vida pero-**

 **-¡Basta por favor!-** se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- **estas muy ebria como para saber lo que dices-**

 **-Solo así tengo el coraje y el valor para decírtelo** -sujeto con fuerza su mano **-Mi Stellie… te amo-**

 **-y yo a ti, por eso… sé muy bien que cuando estas ebria** -la recuesta en la cama- **le dices a todo el mundo eso-**

 **-Pero a ti si te amo-**

 **-Dímelo estando sobria** -la cobijo y acomodo su almohada- **ahora descansa-**

La castaña se quedó profundamente dormida y Rogers no dejo de verla en toda la noche, le encantaba verla dormir, era tan dulce y delicada… pero solo estando dormida por eso, desde muy joven se le hizo costumbre observarla dormir antes hacerlo ella misma.

* * *

Pero en esa ocasión la rubia no dormido nada, pues apenas llego el sol del nuevo día fue a esa misma orilla del rio a encontrarse con aquel hombre misterioso con el cual había entablado una conversación hace escasas horas pero sin duda lo que le dijo fue algo que no podía ignorar. No sabía si era una trampa de HYDRA o solo un hombre desquiciado pero, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados hasta averiguarlo. La sargento despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, miro a su alrededor y no encontró a su amiga, se disponía a buscarla pero por alguna razón en su mente se vino el recuerdo de aquel hombre y sin saber por qué fue directo hacia aquel lugar.

 **-Stella…-**

Llego al lugar y no había nadie, miro a los alrededores hasta que vio a aquel hombre parado ahí frente a ella viéndola con los ojos abiertos de par a par, como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. Becky retrocedió por inercia pero después acorto la distancia y le hablo sin rodeos.

 **-Tú eres el tipo de ayer, no sé cuáles sean tus intenciones con Stella pero te advierto que si le haces daño, te matare con mis propias manos-**

El tipo se aproximó a ella y la abrazo. ¡¿Qué diablos pensaba ese idiota?! Estaba jugando con su stella y ahora decidió probar suerte con ella, pensó la joven. En una acción rápida, Barnes apretó su puño derecho y le dio tremendo golpe en la barbilla del tipo, aquel golpe lo hizo tirarse en el suelo a varios metros de distancia. La misma mujer estaba asustada de lo que había hecho, esa fuerza no era normal en ella, se miró las manos asustada mientras temblaba un poco.

 **-Te lo dije** -hablo aquel tipo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca- **Tu amiga fue un experimento de zola… y tiene la misma resistencia que tu-**

 **-¿De qué diablos hablas?-** pregunto confundida

 **-Becky-** finalmente de entre los arboles salió Rogers visiblemente asustada y con lágrimas en el rostro.

 **-¡¿Stella?!-** dirigió la mirada al hombre en el suelo **-¿Qué diablos es todo esto? Este tipo es algo tuyo-**

 **-Te dije que ella fue sometida a un tipo de suero del super soldado como tu… pero en una versión diferente, no sé muy bien los efectos secundarios pero ahora tienes que creerme Stella G Rogers-**

 **-¿Eres un enviado de HYDRA?-** pregunto Barnes **-¿Cómo sabes que hizo esa doctora conmigo? ¡NISIQUIERA YO RECUERDO QUE FUE LO QUE HIZO CONMIGO!-**

 **-No soy de HYDRA, no puedo decirte más-** bajo la mirada **-Pero Stella a ti ya te dije lo que podía-**

 **-Es cierto-** repetía la joven sin dejar de llorar- **Todo es cierto entonces… ¿Si va a esa misión?-**

 **-Así es-**

 **-Becky-** volteo a ver a su amiga y la abrazo **-¡por favor, no puedes venir conmigo en esta misión!-**

 **-ESTAS DEMENTE, NO VOY A DEJARTE SOLA-**

 **-¡TE LO RUEGO!-**

 **-¿ESTE TIPO TE AMENAZO DE ALGUNA MANERA?-** vio con enojo al hombre **-¿QUE LE DIJISTE?-**

 **-Tienes que confiar en tu amiga-**

 **-¡TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO A TI BASTARDO!-**

 **-ella te está rogando que te quedes** -la mira directamente **-¿No puedes hacer lo que te está pidiendo?-**

 **-Yo voy a estar a su lado siempre por eso…-**

 **-SI TU MUERES YA NO VAS A ESTAR PARA ELLA-**

 **-¿Morir?-**

 **-HYDRA tiene ordenes de aniquilarte, todo mundo sabe que el punto débil del capitán america es la sargento Barnes-** dijo en tono serio **-Lo único que hice fue advertirle a ella para que pudiera detenerte, ella es la única que puede hacerlo-**

 **-Entonces si estas con HYDRA** -se detuvo un momento a pensar más en sus palabras- **No… si así fuera no nos dirías esta información, eres un espía de los nuestros-**

 **-No soy un espía, pero si estoy de su lado-**

 **-Es lo que un espía diría-** bromeo la castaña.

 **-Quizás** \- sonrió

Becky seguía muy confundida de la situación pero decidió regresar al campamento, a su tienda a recostarse mientras que stella se había quedado con aquel tipo, quizás ellos tenían algo y sabiendo lo mucho que significaban la una para la otra fue que el hombre le dio esa información sobre su posible captura. Esa misma tarde unos cabos fueron con Barnes para regresar a la base, habían sido mandados por la capitán.

* * *

 **-Dijo que fueras a verla en su tienda-**

 **-Gracias** -tomo su mochila- **es una pena no poder terminar esta misión juntos-**

 **-COMO SIEMPRE FUE UN HONOR SARGENTO-** dijeron al unísono

Una vez en la tienda de la capitán, aun con una gran impotencia fue que entro y la vio en su traje militar, era preciosa. Para becky siempre lo había sido, antes del suero, siempre.

 **-Hola-**

 **-Becky-** la sujeto de los brazos- **Perdóname que haga esto, sé muy bien que deseas estar en el campo de batalla pero…-**

 **-Deseo estar a tu lado** -bajo la mirada- **como te lo prometí-**

 **-¡No quiero perderte!-**

 **-No podemos confiar del todo en lo que te haya dicho ese extraño** -levanto la mirada **-¿Realmente confías en el?-**

 **-Totalmente-**

 **-Entonces** -sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas- **Ya cambiaste al agente Carter por ese tipo que apenas conoces…Stella tú no eres así y no creo que sea justo para él-**

 **-¿No lo entiendes, cierto?-**

 **-No me dijiste nada de Carter y tampoco me dices nada de este hombre, Stella soy tu mejor amiga pero desde el suero siento que ya no te conozco y me duele sentirme así-**

 **-Tu eres la única persona en este mundo que me importa-** la abrazo- **Si te pierdo no podría seguir adelante, prefiero morir antes de sentir el dolor que sintió él-**

 **-¿Él?-**

 **-Becky… soy una mala persona** -comenzó a llorar- **El vino a mí y me dijo tantas cosas, no debió llegar aquí en primer lugar pero lo hizo por error-**

 **-No entiendo-**

 **-Al principio pensé que estaba bromeando, parecía un tipo bastante perturbado** -se rió- **pero el… él es mi otro yo-**

 **-¿Él es tu?-**

 **-Capitan America, Steven Grant Rogers-** se alejó de su amiga- **Viene de otro universo diferente al nuestro, en otro tiempo donde ya paso todo lo que estamos viviendo-**

 **-Pero ese tipo esta demente-**

 **-Me dijo cosas que solo tú sabes, cosas personales incluso sentimientos que yo aún no había asimilado-** volvió a verla y la tomo de las manos **-Su mirada cuando me hablaba de su amado… es la misma con la que te veo todos los días, él lo ama así como te amo con todo mi corazón becky-**

 **-¡¿Stella?!-** se sonrojo

 **-Es verdad, te amo desde que era una niña y no voy a dejar de amarte hasta el día en que muera-**

 **-Yo también te amo** -la abrazo- **la idea de volver a verte fue lo que me mantuvo con vida cuando fue capturada y usada en los experimentos de zola-**

Se besaron, dejando a un lado el loco tópico que habían tenido hasta ahora, solo se dedicaron a acariciarse fugazmente mientras sus labios se probaban por primera vez en veinticuatro años. Se tocaron por encima de la ropa y lamieron sus cuellos de manera desaforada, no pudieron llegar a más por la cuestión del tiempo pero se habían hecho una nueva promesa, Stella debía regresar sana y salva de esa misión para quedarse al lado de su amada, juntas por siempre.

* * *

Mientras becky regresaba con los demás cabos, rumbo a casa fueron emboscados por agentes de HYDRA, ella uso su arma para acabar con varios nazis cuando de la nada salió ese tipo y se encargó de acabar con todos. Su manera de pelear era como la de stella, sus gestos y sus muecas. ¡Debía estar loca por haberse creído esa mentira al igual que su amiga! Pensó por un momento antes de agradecerle al sujeto.

 **-Esos malditos…planeaban llevarte también, aunque le dije que te alejara de la batalla-**

 **-Supongo que soy un blanco fácil-**

 **-Si quisieran hacerle daño, saben que solo sería contigo-**

 **-En verdad crees que eres de otro universo-**

 **-¡Ella te lo conto**!-se veía asustado- **Le dije que no podía decirle a nadie-**

 **-Estás loco amigo-**

 **-Oh vamos no te culpo si no me crees, Bucky es igual-**

 **-¡¿Bucky?! ¿Se supone que mi otro yo se llama Bucky?**

 **-James Buchanan Barnes** -sonrió lleno de melancolía- **Así se llamaba…-**

 **-Entonces murió en aquel ataque-**

 **-No, yo creí que si pero resulto que sobrevivió y fue usado como un arma por HYDRA-** apretó los puños- **Todos esos años que sufrió y después pude recuperarlo para perderlo otra vez, nunca he podido ayudarlo-**

 **-¿Qué diablos haces entonces en este universo? No puedo creer que este preguntando esto-**

 **-Viaje con unos compañeros para regresar en el tiempo y arreglar algunos asuntos…. Historia muy larga para contarla, pero entonces la vi a ella** -sonrió- **No podía creer lo mucho que se parecía a mamá-**

 **-Stella-**

 **-Supe que estaba en una realidad alterna a la nuestra y si yo estaba enamorado de bucky desde antes de los cuarenta… supuse que ella lo estaba también-**

 **-Por tu tono, supongo que tú no le dijiste a tu amigo lo que sentías-**

 **-Nunca pude, mi estúpido miedo a ser rechazado me privo de muchas alegrías** -volteo a verla- **Pero quiero pensar en que al menos en alguna realidad podemos ser felices-**

 **-Si tu bucky es como yo entonces…-** lo miro directamente a los ojos- **él te amo desde que eran niños-**

 **-Gracias-** comenzó a llorar- **Me hace feliz escucharlo de ti-**

 **-¡No llores!-** se rasco la cabeza- **haces los mismo gestos que stella y no soporto verla llorar-**

 **-Lo siento… pero tú eres como él, no importa cuánto intente no verte directamente a los ojos, son igual de cautivantes-**

 **-OYE NO PUEDES ENAMORARTE DE MI, YO SOY SOLO DE STELLA-**

 **-Lo sé** -sonrió- **además mi bucky… es el único para mí-**

Toda esta situación parecía un sueño, de los más extraños que haya tenido becky en toda su vida, pero quería creerle con todo su corazón porque eso significaría que en esta y más realidades Stella la amaba como ella lo hacía. Sería capaz de buscarla sin descanso si ella desaparecía, la amaría a pesar de los años y buscaría la forma de viajar entre dimensiones solo para poder reencontrarla. Así era el amor de Stella para su persona y no pudo más que llorar de lo abrumada que estaba.

 **-Si puedo aconsejarte algo… Becky-** sonrió de la similitud de los apodos- **Cuando ganen la guerra, retírense. Vivan juntas y disfrútense mutuamente, el futuro seguirá igual y las guerras continuaran… entonces no hay razón para seguir desperdiciando su tiempo en ellas, siempre va haber gente que la defienda pero ustedes solo se tienen a sí mismas una sola vez-**

 **-Eres muy propio Rogers-** sonrió- **me dices que me retire con stella para ser una linda pareja de mujeres que viven juntas, nada sospechoso para estos tiempos-**

 **-Yo hubiera sido feliz de vivir con bucky así, sin importarme lo que dijeran los demás idiotas que no comprenden un amor así-** suspiro- **además ¿Quién intentaría meterse con el capitán américa? Yo me encargaría de patearles el trasero las veces que fuera necesario-**

 **-Eres un punk sin remedio como stellie** -se rió- **No** **pueden haber más de uno de ustedes en un mismo universo porque si no sería demasiada estupidez junta-**

Steve pudo regresar tranquilo con ayuda del brazalete que fabricaron Scott y tony; no debió llegar ahí en primer lugar pero cuando se encontró en esa realidad alternativa no pudo evitar querer ver feliz a su otro yo, Al menos uno tenía que serlo. Becky espero en casa preocupada por Stella hasta que después de dos meses regreso, sana y salva. La guerra había terminado y ella había salvado al mundo, inspirada en que su felicidad estaba esperándola al final del día.

* * *

 **-Hola-** saludo como si nada, parada en la entrada de la casa en la cual había vivido tanto tiempo con Rebeca Barnes.

 **-¿Stellie?-**

Parecía un espejismo, realmente estaba ahí con ella. Se fue directamente a sus brazos y la beso, dulcemente como aquella primera vez y como si no hubieran pasados horas eternas añorando su regreso. Stella cerró la puerta detrás de ella y con becky encima la llevo cargando hasta la habitación, Oh claro que la rubia había soñado incontables noches poder estar como estaba ahora con su amada, noches tormentosas llorando por sentir lo que sentía, llorando porque sabía que nunca podría tenerla como ella quería, llorando porque se había enamorado de su mejor amiga y le mataba la idea de perderla.

Pero ahora la castaña estaba besándola desaforadamente, sujetándola de las caderas con sus largas piernas, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y si stella hubiera muerto en ese momento seria eternamente feliz de solo experimentar aquella sensación, pero no podía permitirse morir… no después de estar tan cerca de la felicidad al lado de becky.

 **-Te amo** -decía becky entre besos **-Stellie…-**

 **-Becky-** entre bocaradas de aire trataba de mantenerse cuerda **-Te adoro, te amo… eres mi todo-**

Stella desabotono la blusa de becky, ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez. Rebeca sonrió de verla tan dulce como siempre, sin importar lo mucho que haya cambiado por fuera ella seguía siendo su "stellie" aquella chica frágil y penosa. Abrió los brazos atrayéndola a su torso descubierto con solo su brassier, la rubia estaba completamente sonrojada pero aspiro el dulce aroma de la joven lo cual ocasiono que esta se estremeciera. La piel se le erizo y no podía dejar de verla, era tan hermosa.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **-Nada** -comenzó a llorar- **Becky eres tan bella… no puedo creer que me ames también-**

 **-Punk** -la beso rápidamente- **Si tan solo supieras que la única afortunada aquí soy yo… de poder amarte y que tú me ames, eres divina stellie, eres la mujer más valiente que conozco y eso era mucho antes de tomar aquel suero** -acaricio su rostro **-eres mi heroína-**

 **-y tú la mía-**

 **-Te doy mi vida becky, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, lo que tú me pidas yo buscare la manera de dártelo-**

 **-Mi muñeca, esa vida es solo tuya… pero está bien si la compartimos yo te doy mi vida para que ambas la vivamos juntas** -sonrió **-es la única condición-**

 **-¡Si!-**

Stella siguió despojando de ropa a su amada hasta ambas estuvieron desnudas, tocándose, besándose y acariciándose. La rubia parecía que le faltaba el aire y solo lo encontraría en ese bello cuerpo que tenía debajo suyo, sujetaba las caderas becky contra su ser y era de lo más excitante que había experimentado, estaba ardiendo en deseos de devorar a su amiga, hasta el último rincón de su anatomía. Lamia los senos ya endurecidos de su amada por la excitación, besaba su vientre y bajaba hasta su sexo para aspirar profundo mientras saboreaba los rincones de su entorno, sus manos se pasaban entre las piernas de becky, sus muslos y su trasero.

 **-Ah…Stella** -respiraba con rapidez **-Eres increíble-**

- **Humm** -se relamía los labios- **Tu eres deliciosa-**

 **-¿Qué paso con mi dulce y penosa stellie?-** muy apenas articulaba palabras ante las increíbles reacciones que tenía.

 **-¿Cómo podría serlo si ten tengo así para mi sola?-**

 **-Entonces-** gimió- **¡devórame!-**

La rubia sentía su sangre hervir, sus deseos retenidos por tantos años y finalmente podía estar con ella, amarla para siempre. Después de que becky tuvo un orgasmo y que esta escucho su dulce voz quebrarse al exhalarlo, stella estaba fuera de sí, con su mano derecha introdujo primero un dedo por la vagina de rebecca, después con dos de manera delicada y conforme sentía reaccionar al cuerpo de su amada y esta se contraía desde adentro, siguió más rápido a la par que la besaba, la amaba demasiado.

Mientras estaban a mitad del orgasmo de ambas, Rogers se detuvo a pensar en su otro yo, su mirada triste y en la vida que le toco, pensó que no podría superar el perder a becky, creerla muerta y querer morirse al siguiente día, despertar en un futuro del cual no sabía nada, reencontrarla solo para darse cuenta que ella, la ha olvidado…sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas, pero ocultada su rostro entre los pechos de su amante, mientras la besaba y daba pequeñas mordidas.

Su otro yo había soportado perder a su amado muchas veces y ella con solo pensar en aquella posibilidad estaba totalmente destrozada. ¿Cómo seguiría viviendo si ya no estaba ella a su lado? Se asustó en pensar que pasaría si ella estuviera en la misma situación que Steve, viajar entre dimensiones y encontrarlo a el junto a "Bucky".

 **-Ah… Stella ya casi-** gemía mientras se aferraba a la espalda de su amante **-¡No puedo más!-**

Si ahora ellas podían estar felices quería decir que solo en una realidad podrían serlo y si ella estuviera en el lugar de Steve, ¿Lo ayudaría para que pudiera ser feliz con el hombre que amaba aunque eso significara que en su dimensión ella perdería a becky infinidad de veces?.

 **-BECKY -** grito mientras se corría por completo

¡No podría! stella pensó egoístamente y supo que ella no sería capaz de hacerlo, no soportaría perderle, su vida sin Rebeca no significaba nada y por aquel pensamiento se sintió la peor de las personas. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos termino rendida al lado de su amada, quien se había quedado dormida. La rubia se quedó en posición fetal por un largo tiempo llorando, se sentía tan temerosa de que Barnes descubriera lo que pensaba en realidad y como podía ser en realidad, pero no podía cambiar lo que sentía aunque le doliera, si tuviera que escoger... siempre pensaría en becky antes que en el mundo y que dios nos ampare si alguien llegase a intentar llevársela de su lado porque ni la misma stella sabia de era capaz.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **SoraLove**.- un fic que venía cruzando mi mente desde que termine de leer planeta Hulk(apenas) porque los steves que aparecen ahí tienen algo que tienen algo que ver con sus buckys. Creo fielmente que en todas las posibles realidades hay un Steve que esta perdidamente enamorado de su bucky, unos son más buenos que otros, es parte de ser humanos. Porque hasta HYDRA!Steve desea a su soldado del invierno, todas las versiones del amor humano expresadas en diferentes realidades. Gracias por leer hasta ahora (amo la frase de becky "Devorame" en mi fic anterior lo puse y me siento encantada)

 **EDIT: Después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que este fuera algo mas que un oneshot, asi que nos leemos** **después**


	2. El error

**Nuestras realidades**

 **por.- Soralove**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.-El error**

* * *

La vida era pacifica hasta cierto punto, la segunda guerra había terminado, el símbolo de la libertad se había retirado para vivir pacíficamente con el amor de su vida, aunque eso no significaba que la figura de la Capitán América había sido olvidado, nuevas generaciones tomaron el manto varias veces, todas defendiendo los ideales de su portador original. A diferencia de su "yo" del universo alterno, el nombre de Stella G Rogers permaneció en el anonimato a petición de ella, no quería ser involucrada, La capitán podría inspirar a las demás mujeres pero la vida personal de Stella estaba en juego y no iba a permitir que eso le fuese arrebatado.

 **-¡Buenos días muñeca!-**

 **-¡Buenos días Becky!-** sonrió mientras bostezaba **-¿Te levantaste temprano?-**

 **-Solo media hora antes que tu amor** -la beso **\- Pero ya he hecho algo para desayunar-**

 **-¡Eres la mejor!-**

 **-Tú lo eres-**

El ejército ayudaba económicamente a la ex heroína del país, no era mucho porque la misma Rogers les dijo que no debía depender de ellos, por lo que trabajaba en lo que podía mientras que becky permanecía en su hogar, era justo que la rubia lo hiciera considerando los años que la castaña se encargó de mantenerlas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las dos mujeres habían pasado más años juntas, cuando los años cuarenta terminaron, le siguieron los cincuentas y de los sesenta estaban gozando su apogeo antes de pasar a los setenta. Ambas notaron que los años no pasaban por ellas, seguían como cuando la guerra había terminado.

Steve les había dicho que ambas compartían similitudes en el suero del súper soldado pero no sabían que tanta diferencia seria para becky quien fue afectada por HYDRA, Stella no quería pensar mucho en ello por su inminente miedo a perderla, pero con ayuda de "Paddy" pudieron medicarla para cualquier efecto secundario. El hombre había sido de mucha

ayuda a ambas, si las personas hablaban de ellas el agente Carter se encargaba de desalojar a las personas indeseadas, por órdenes especiales del gobierno para asegurar la estabilidad de su heroína favorita, porque a pesar de todo el país sabía que si algún día necesitaba de la capitán, ella regresaría al campo de batalla. Sin saber que Stella no regresaría por nada del mundo al menos que se pusiera en riesgo la vida de su amada Rebeca Barnes.

 **-Deberíamos visitar a Paddy-** sugirió la castaña- **Su esposa nos invitó a comer y creo que Stark ira también-**

 **-Estaría encantada de ver a paddy y sus hijas-** siguió comiendo- **No me emociona ver a Helen-**

 **-¡Oh vamos!-** se burló- **Stark fue quien diseño la máquina que te ayudo a ser la capitán américa-**

 **-El sentido del humor de Helen es demasiado para mí-** tomo su jugo- **Además…-**

 **-¿Además?-**

 **-Ella se la pasa coqueteando con todo mundo-**

 **-Oh pero no estoy celosa** -le sonrió **-Yo sé que stark es así-**

 **-A mi si me molesta que sea demasiado amistosa contigo** -se sonrojo- **también sé que lo hace para hacerme enojar pero…-**

 **-Oh stellie-** besa su frente mientras termina de recoger la mesa- **Solo tengo ojos para ti-**

 **-¡Eso lo sé!-** se sonrojo aún más- **ADEMAS HELEN ESTA CASADA Y EMBARAZADA, ESA MUJER NO PUEDE COMPORTARSE MEJOR Y SU ESPOSO ESTA IGUAL DE DEMENTE-**

La risa sonora de Barnes se escuchó por todo el lugar, se fue a la cocina a lavar los platos mientras stella fue a la oficina donde trabajaba de secretaria, gracias a la ayuda del agente carter. La chica solo deseaba una vida tranquila al lado de la mujer que amaba, estos años juntas habían sido los mejores de su vida.

* * *

Al terminar su jornada de trabajo y era hora de regresar a casa veía carteles pegados de la capitán américa alentando a los jóvenes de la nación, sonreía porque de alguna manera esa figura "perfecta" ayudaba a dar esperanza a las personas. De pronto cruzo por su mente la imagen de su otro yo, con una mirada de angustia, se detuvo en medio de la calle, observando a todos lados cuando finalmente prosiguió a continuar su camino.

 **-Steve…-** suspiro

 **-Hola hermosa-** saludo un tipo acompañado de sus amigos

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-¿Qué sucede linda estabas pensando en tu novio?-** le sonrió- **Pero estas tan solita aquí, podemos acompañarte-**

 **-No, Gracias** -los miro con fastidio- **No estoy interesada-**

 **-Oh cielos-** la tomo de la mano- **creo que no era una pregunta-**

Ciertamente los tipos se estaban metiendo con la mujer equivocada, stella los vio con desprecio y dispuesta a dejarlos hechos trisas pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo alguien más ya estaba dándoles una paliza. La joven miro extrañada, pues la persona que estaba defendiéndola ahora era nada más y nada menos que…

 **-¡Capitán América!-** grito un niño que estaba cerca-¡ **ES ELLA!-**

La verdad que habían varias personas que habían tomado el manto de capitán durante estos años pero esta mujer era diferente a cualquiera que stella haya visto, ella era más fuerte y su estilo de pelea era parecido al de ella, además una diferencia más alarmante, esa mujer estaba dejando a los tipos al borde de la muerte.

 **-¡BASTA!-** grito Rogers

 **-Oh-** se detuvo con el tipo aun agarrado del cuello- **Vaya-**

- **HAY NIÑOS OBSERVANDOTE, COMO LES ENSEÑAS QUE ES BUENO DEJAR A ESTOS SUJETOS AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE-**

 **-No es para tanto** -lo soltó- **solo les daba una lección para que dejaran de acosar mujeres-** volteo a verla- **Sabias que estos idiotas violaron una joven hace algunas semanas en este lugar-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

 **-Obviamente la capitán América está muy ocupada para defender a los indefensos** -la miro fijamente- **Pero por eso estoy aquí para ayudar-**

 **-¿Tu eres La Nueva Capitán América?-** stella estaba confundida- **Supongo que debes trabajar con shield entonces-**

 **-Patrick me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí-**

 **-¿Paddy? ¿Él te envió?-**

 **-Necesita hablar contigo Rogers, acompáñame por favor-**

 **-Debo avisarle a Becky primero…-**

 **-No hay tiempo… es HYDRA** -se detuvo- **Shield sabe que ellos siguen con vida y se están haciendo más fuertes-**

 **-Es imposible** -tembló asustada- **Estábamos en paz… me encargue de acabar con todos…-**

 **-Capitán Rogers-** dijo en voz baja la joven **-Debe acompañarme lo antes posible-**

 **-Bien-**

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa estaba Barnes bastante preocupada de que Stella no haya regresado aun, su hora de salida había sido hace tiempo y no era tan lejos su trabajo. Se puso su abrigo para ir a buscarla cuando en la puerta ya estaba ella ahí, con un semblante serio y preocupada.

 **-¿Stella?-** la miro directamente **-¿Qué sucedió porque llegaste tan tarde?-**

 **-Es algo muy largo de contar-** sonrió- **Te importa si comemos, muero de hambre-**

 **-Seguro, calentare todo de nuevo-**

 **-Lamento dejar enfriar la cena-**

 **-No digas tonterías-**

Amabas comían pero la rubia estaba totalmente seria, algo le preocupaba, eso era seguro. Para Rebeca era doloroso verla así de cabizbaja y no saber qué hacer una vez que terminaron, la castaña recogió la mesa, se dirigió a lavar los platos cuando Stella la abrazo por detrás, recargo su mentón en el hombro de esta.

 **-Becky…-**

 **-¿Qué te preocupa encanto?-**

 **-Son muchas cosas que pasan por mi mente** -mientras la abrazaba la acercaba más a su cuerpo- **Te eche de menos-**

 **-Tonta** -le tomo la mano- **Solo fueron unas horas alejadas-**

 **-Cada instante lejos de ti es una tortura-** beso el cuello de la joven- **No tienes idea cuanto te deseo ahora-**

 **-Ah-** se estremeció- **St…Stella-**

Mientras seguía besándola, deshizo el abrazo y sus manos se posaron en los senos de su amada, tocándolos en forma de masaje, mientras sus dedos buscaban los pezones de esta a través de la tela. Becky ahogaba sus jadeos mientras comenzaba a excitarse, su cuerpo ardía en deseo de Rogers como siempre, como cada noche que compartían juntas desde los años cuarenta.

Stella levanto la bata de dormir que traía Barnes, solo eso encima sin nada por debajo, le encanto sentir su piel a primera instancia mientras seguía lamiendo el cuello y seguir por los hombros de la misma. Bajo los tirantes de la joven, besando su silueta a medio desvestir. Becky se arqueo sujetándose del lavabo.

 **-Stellie….ahhh** -se contenía- **vamos a la cama-**

 **-Sera un placer-**

Rogers la llevaba en brazos, la dejo delicadamente en la cama y ella se desvisto rápidamente, la piel le quemaba, quedo desnuda con su hermoso cuerpo frente a Barnes, ella ya estaba por demás dispuesta a sucumbir ante su amada. La rubia saboreaba los senos de la joven, aspiraba profundamente su aroma, pasaba hasta lo vientre y lo besaba, hasta llegar a su vulva, separo un poco las piernas de la castaña desesperada por hacerla suya, Succionaba, lamia y besaba cuanto podía, escucharla gemir era lo más gratificante para ella.

 **-AHH STELLA-**

 **-Sigue así, di mi nombre** -sus ojos eran penetrantes y su voz potente- **Solo llámame…solo a mí-**

 **-Estoy llegando Stellie-** paso saliva-¡ **No aguanto más!-**

 **-Oh becky, me encantas tanto… no podía vivir sin ti, no sería justo de ninguna manera, tenía que hacerte mía-**

Rebeca se le helo la sangre, se respiración se detuvo, con un golpe certero aparto a la rubia de su ser, tirándola con gran fuerza que esta quedo incrustada en la pared. La rubia comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras limpiaba su labio ensangrentado y se ponía de pie. Becky la miro directamente en los ojos, no encontró nada en ellos, aquellos par de zafiros que tanto amaba, la veían con un vacío.

 **-¡Oh Becky!-** tenía una mueca de sonrisa marcada- **Eres tan bella como siempre y muy fuerte a pesar de no haber terminado en manos de HYDRA para que estos pudieran "mejorarte"-**

 **-¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES Y DONDE ESTA MI STELLA?-**

 **-yo soy tu stella encanto-**

 **-¡MALDITA!-**

 **-Bueno no soy la de este universo pero si soy stella amor-**

 **-¿NO ES POSIBLE?-** temblaba de la impotencia- **Eres de otra realidad…como Steve-**

 **-¿Steve?-** su semblante cambio **-¿ESE HIJO DE PUTA FUE QUIEN CAMBIO TODO CIERTO?-**

 **-No entiendo nada-**

 **-No es bueno intervenir en el curso del tiempo en cualquier realidad, es un principio básico y ese idiota no lo siguió** -tomo su camisa del piso y se la puso- **Por eso… por lo que hizo afecto las demás realidades-**

 **-Steve nos ayudó, gracias a él Stella y yo estamos a salvo-**

 **-POR SU CULPA AFECTO MI UNIVERSO, UN PLAN TAN PERFECTO** -estaba desquiciada y era una cínica versión de la rubia que tanto amaba- **HYDRA GANO LA GUERRA, LAMENTABLEMENTE PERDI MI BECKY PERO ELLA REGRESO A MI LADO, COMO UNA HERMOSA SOLDADO DEL INVIERNO, JUNTAS-**

 **-JAMAS APOYARIA LA CAUSA DE HYDRA-**

 **-Mi becky tampoco lo quería al principio pero estábamos juntas y nada más importaba-** cerro los ojos- **además el libro rojo me ayudaba a controlarla cuando se ponía difícil-**

 **-Eres miserable, no puedo creer que seas stella en cualquier realidad-**

 **-Por alguna razón, que se metieran con este universo afecto el mío también… yo no soy más que una doble de stella creada por HYDRA, la verdadera es igual de aburrida que la tuya y si ella tampoco se quedaba atrapada en el hielo yo no podía disfrutar de mi futuro tomando su lugar y sin becky muriendo en aquel accidente de tren no podía tener a mi soldado del invierno obedeciéndome en el campo de batalla y en la cama-**

 **-Tú eres un experimento de HYDRA, es la única respuesta razonable, stellie no sería capaz de ser una miserable excusa de ser humano-**

 **-No deberías idealizar mucho a tu stella** -trato de acariciarla pero esta le aparto de inmediato- **No sabes lo que ella sería capaz de hacer por ti-**

 **-¿Dónde la tienes?-**

 **-¿Por qué habría de decirte?-** acaricio su rostro- **Si eres tan fría conmigo, deberías pedírmelo con más cariño-**

 **-VETE AL DIABLO-**

 **-Eres un encanto** -se recostó en la cama- **Mañana en temprano seguimos hablando quieres, en verdad es cansado viajar entre dimensiones así que necesito dormir-**

 **-DESGRACIADA LARGATE SI NO QUIERES QUE…-**

 **-¿matarme?-** cerro los ojos- **Hazlo y no veras de nuevo a tu linda capitán-**

 **-Iré a buscarla hasta el fin del infierno si es necesario-**

 **-Adelante** -seguía con los ojos cerrados y demasiado confiada- **Mátame, no me importa-**

Becky con lágrimas en los ojos tomo una manta, se cubrió con ella y se fue a dormir a la tina de baño, lloro toda la noche, no sabía dónde estaba la mujer que amaba y además esta doppelganger la había tocado, se sentía mal como si hubiese engañado a su stellie y eso no podía perdonárselo. Se abrazaba a si misma culpándose por no notar que no se trataba de ella ¿Qué clase de persona era si no podía reconocer a su novia de una impostora? A la primera hora del día y sin haber podido dormir más que unas tres horas, rebeca fue donde la rubia y la despertó.

* * *

 **-Es hora de que me digas donde tienes a Stella-**

 **-¡Oh, Buenos días encanto!-**

 **-¿Qué planeas hacer aquí?-** la miraba con desprecio- **Si Steve cambio tu realidad porque vendrías por Stella y no por él-**

 **-Los viajes en el espacio tiempo son más complicados de lo que crees amor-** se levantó- **Dentro de este "ERROR" creado por el estúpido capitán se encuentra una sola variante-**

 **-¿Cuál es?-**

 **-Solo Capitán américa puede viajar en el tiempo, ya que se hizo una vez puede seguir era misma variante, por eso yo puede hacerlo y la única que puede arreglar mi línea de tiempo es tu amada stella-**

 **-Por eso la necesitas-**

 **-Exacto, no puedo quedarme mucho en tu tiempo pero tu novia puede viajar y arreglar todo lo que el idiota de Rogers ocasiono-**

 **-Si ella hace eso…entonces-** se detuvo un momento para pasar saliva- **Nuestro destino se cumplirá, todo lo que Steve nos advirtió-**

 **-¡Así es!-**

Ambas fueron directo a los laboratorios de la compañía stark, fue en su sótano donde encontraron a la verdadera stellie amordazada y visiblemente golpeada, becky al verla se fue corriendo a su lado con un llanto ahogado en el aire, le dolía tanto verla en ese estado. La desato y la acostó en su regazo, esta respiraba con dificultad mientras la versión malvada de la rubia las veía con desdén.

 **-No fui muy dura con ella, solo le dije que debía ser buena niña o lastimaría a su hermosa becky-**

 **-¡ERES UNA DESGRACIADA!-** grito mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amada **-ADEMAS DE QUE NO CUMPLISTE TU PALABRA-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** stella apenas podía hablar, estaba demasiado agotada pero miraba confundida a barnes **-¿Te lastimo?-**

 **-Ella…-**

 **-Oh Encanto** -nuevamente esa retorcida sonrisa- **No te lastime de ninguna manera, fue muy "cariñosa" contigo-**

 **-¿Becky?-**

Stella no necesito palabras provenientes de becky, su mirada lo decía todo, su versión malvada había osado tocarla, besarla y quien sabe que más, Aprovechando el parecido idéntico. En un acción rápida ya estaba encima de la impostora golpeándola, no media sus golpes y Rebeca se asunto de verla así, su "stellie" no podía ser una asesina a sangre fría, no podía permitir que ella se convirtiera en esa versión tan deprimente que la había usado. Fue donde ella y la sujeto, la abrazo y la atrajo a su pecho.

 **-¡Stellie, Tranquilízate! Stellie-**

- **NO ELLA DEBE MORIR** -decía llorando- **ELLA TE… ELLA TE…-**

 **-No te conviertas en ella stellie-**

 **-Ah-** se detuvo de golpe y dejo de resistirse- **No…-**

 **-No eres tan débil como pensé-** se burló aquella mujer **-Déjate de lamentos y haz lo que te dije, de esa manera se borrara esta experiencia y** todo regresara a como debió ser en un principio-

 **-Estas demente-**

 **-NO PUEDO REGRESAR A MI REALIDAD HASTA QUE TU CORRIJAS TU ESTUPIDO DESTINO-**

 **-¿Por qué diablos habría de ayudarte?-**

 **-Porque si no lo haces me encargare de que HYDRA venga por tu amada sargento y le haga lo que debió hacer con ella en un principio, ¿Sabes todo lo que se retrasó HYDRA sin la Soldado del invierno?-**

 **-HYDRA NO EXISTE MAS-**

 **-Lo que te dije ayer es cierto querida** -sonrió- **Shield esta infestado de HYDRA, en las narices de tu querido "paddy" ni siquiera sospechan algo y si lo ordeno acabamos con todos los que estuvieron involucrados contigo-**

 **-Stellie-** puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia- **Tranquila-**

 **-Solo necesito asesinarte y se acaba todo-**

 **-En verdad eres estúpida-** suspiro- **Te digo que HYDRA está aquí y si yo muero solo terminaremos con incontables vidas y ustedes no podrán hacer nada al respecto, sería una pena que tu paddy muriera junto a su esposa e hijas eso sin mencionar a Helen stark quien está esperando su bebé… la pobre y no sabes cuánto nos ayudaría que no** **naciera ese infante, es alguien que molestaría** **mucho en el futuro pero si eso quieres me haces el trabajo más fácil-**

 **-Stellie…no tenemos otra opción-**

 **-¡PERO BECKY!-** la miro dolida- **Si hacemos eso nosotras no podremos estar juntas-**

 **-Pero de esa manera salvaremos a muchas personas** -bajo la cabeza- **No podría cargar en mi alma tantas muertes por mi culpa, nosotras no debimos cambiar nuestro destino-**

 **-NO QUIERO, NO ME OBLIGUES A RENUNCIAR A NOSOTRAS-**

 **-Escúchame-** la sujeto del rostro con ambas manos y sollozando- **Siempre vamos a estar juntas, tu no dejaras de buscarme ¿Cierto?-**

 **-¡Jamás!-** no podía dejar de llorar- **Yo te encontraría pero si dejo que suceda como debió ser entonces, yo no sabré que estas con vida, no lo sabré hasta que sea tarde y tu serás el arma de HYDRA, sufrirás muchas cosas inimaginables y…-**

 **-Pero tú me encontraras, nuestros destinos se van a cruzar y yo te voy a recordar-**

 **-¡No puedo!-** se dejó caer al suelo- **No puedo dejar que te pase eso-**

 **-Si realmente me amas vas a respetar mi decisión-**

 **-¡No, por favor**!-la miro directamente a los ojos- **Yo no podría suportarlo-**

 **-Este era nuestro destino Stella** -sonrió- **tuvimos la oportunidad de escapar de el pero ahora se nos regresa y no queremos que nos explote en la cara, debemos aceptarlo-**

 **-OH VAMOS NO TENGO TODO EL DIA ANTES DE QUE VOMITE-**

 **-Estos años fueron los mejores de mi vida** -sonrió Barnes- **aunque no pueda recordarlos te agradezco por todo-**

 **-No…-**

Stella estaba sumisa en la más grande desesperación, su corazón dolía, se había cuestionado hace años que ella no podría sacrificar su felicidad y ahora debía hacerlo, pero no quería sin embargo su becky se lo estaba rogando, ella misma era la más fuerte y siempre lo había sido. Sin poder decir más se puso de pie y fue tras esa versión oscura de sí misma, rebeca se quedó ahí llorando su suerte incierta.

 **-¡TE VOY A ENCONTRAR!-** grito la rubia a lo lejos- **¡TE JURO QUE TE VOY A ENCONTRAR!-**

 **-Stellie-**

 **-ASÍ TENGA QUE BUSCARTE EN EL MISMO INFIERNO, TE VOY A ENCONTRAR-**

La miro con una pequeña sonrisa y un dejo de esperanza, debía confiar en ella y esperar que el destino estuviera de su lado una vez más. Fue por eso que levanto la cabeza con el poco orgullo que le quedaba y la vio alejarse con esa mujer, esperando que su suerte la ayudase en cualquier destino.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Soralove.-** No pensaba que fuese otro capítulo pero ya lo vieron, así fue, nos leemos en el siguiente. Espero no haya sido muy confuso que ahora estemos delante de Evil!Stella y a su vez con la Stella de esta historia.


	3. El ahora

**Nuestras realidades**

 **por.-Soralove**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.- El ahora**

* * *

A las afueras de Brooklyn estaban dos mujeres idénticas, tratando de pasar desapercibidas entre la muchedumbre. Cuando llegaron a un callejón oscuro la joven rubia de mirada desafiante se coloca un artefacto en la muñeca y acto seguido sujeta a su "gemela".

 **-¿Qué es eso?-**

 **-Un instrumento de Stark, lo construyo para mí-**

 **-¿Helen lo hizo?-**

 **-¿Quién?-** suspiro- **No, fue la hija de Helen…con esto pude viajar al… es decir hasta esta realidad-**

 **-Es parecido al de Steve-**

 **-De seguro fue invento de stark con él pudo viajar al pasado pero como no es más que un prototipo termino viajando a otra realidad-**

 **-¿Por qué viniste a este año?-** la verdadera stella se puso a pensar en ello durante el camino que venía junto a su versión malvada- **Si querías arreglar las cosas, lo más lógico es que fueras al año donde Steve fue a visitarme-**

 **-Los viajes en el tiempo no son tan precisos por eso no pude volver más atrás** -volteo a verla- **pero tu si puedes…-**

La rubia estaba tan confundida y asustada, todo había pasado tan rápido como para procesarlo, solo quería terminar con todo eso de una vez para poder olvidarlo, borraría de su memoria los buenos momentos que paso con becky pero también ayudaría a que ella no recordase haber conocido a su "Yo" sociópata.

 **-Si evito que mi yo del pasado conozca a Steve estaría arreglando tu realidad pero ¿Qué pasara conmigo?-**

 **-Eres de un futuro que no va a pasar así que… lo más seguro es que termines siendo una misma con tu versión del pasado-**

 **-Voy a desaparecer-**

 **-Hablando técnicamente si, pero solo regresaras al subconsciente de tu yo de esa época, es complicado pero no te preocupes por eso ahora-** la sujeto del brazo- **es hora de ir al pasado-**

 **-¿Por qué tú no desapareciste si afecte tu universo?-**

 **-Te lo dije, yo no soy tu en realidad** -evito mirarla- **soy una creación de HYDRA soy la capitán que ellos necesitan pero no soy stella en realidad-**

Había cosas que no lograba comprender del todo pero también le daba algo de inseguridad la mujer delante suyo, Bueno ¿Y cómo no? La mujer esa una abominación de HYDRA y había viajado a través de los universos para arreglar un error que ponía en riesgo la victoria del imperio de los malditos nazis. Una vez que se encontraban en el pasado fueron hasta las tiendas de acampar antes de que stella pudiese despertar y dar un paseo matutino donde sería la mañana en que se encontraría con Steve. La stella de HYDRA fue en su lugar, escucho al rubio decir tantas estupideces y fingió hacerle caso. La rubia se quedó mirando muy confundida ¿Por qué necesitaba su ayuda si al final fue ella quien se encargó de ignorar a Rogers? Su yo del pasado jamás se encontró con Steve y por lo tanto no impediría que becky fuera a esa misión en donde la perdería y después ella se perdería así misma.

 **-Parece que todo está arreglado-**

 **-Finalmente** -sonrió complacida la joven de risa retorcida

 **-Tú hiciste todo, no era necesario que yo viajara al pasado-**

 **-Yo solo tengo parte de tus memorias, no podía venir a este preciso lugar en este preciso momento porque no lo sabía** -levanto la voz- **fue por eso que debía encontrarte para que me trajeras-**

 **-¿Tú no eres de otro universo como Steve cierto?-**

 **-¡¿Que?!-**

 **-No lo eres-** la miro directamente a los ojos- **Eres de mi misma línea del tiempo-**

 **-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-**

 **-Si eres HYDRA y pudieras moverte entre universos, está más que claro que ellos se encargarían de conquistarlos todos y de acabar con la capitán america en todas las realidades… pero aquí estas, en una sola realidad que es la misma a la mía, por eso necesitabas arreglar las cosa porque afectaron en el futuro, en tu futuro-**

 **-Vaya-**

 **-Por eso solo puedes viajar al pasado-** bajo la mirada- **Porque al quedarme con becky no "muero" en esa batalla para despertar en tu futuro y que de esa manera puedas robarme la identidad-**

 **-Eres más lista de lo que pensé Rogers-**

 **-Lo que aún no se es que si afecte tu futuro como supiste lo que paso-**

 **-Cuando afectas los cosas en el pasado tiene consecuencias inmediatas en el futuro o más bien dicho en mi "presente" estaba acostada con mi hermosa amante cuando ella desapareció de mi lado y después yo estaba en una capsula oculta porque no podía ser usada por HYDRA, lograba recordar algunas cosas pero no todo, como si alguien me hubiese despertado de un hermoso sueño, finalmente los tipos me usaron para intentar viajar al pasado para conseguir la victoria de HYDRA, ellos supieron que la torpe stella había sido ayudada por un extraño ser de otra realidad-**

 **-¿Cómo pudieron saber algo así?-**

 **-En mi presente ahora alterado gracias a ti, se encontraron viejos cuadernos de dibujo con imágenes de Steve y una bitácora de puño y letra de la capitán américa, quien en un momento locura decidió escribir todo lo que sucedió-** se burló- **No puedo creer lo estúpida que eres-**

 **-Suena algo que yo haría pero como pudieron encontrar mis cosas ¿Yo no estoy viva en tu realidad?-**

 **-El suero del super soldado te ayuda a que tu vida se más larga pero-** se detuvo- **Ella fue usada como experimento por HYDRA cuando tú la rescataste sus poderes son parecidos pero no los mismos-**

 **-No…-** dijo con voz consternada- **¡No puede ser que becky!-**

 **-Ella murió-** dio un largo suspiro- **Zola no pudo recrear a la perfección aquel suero milagroso y sin que ella fuera criogenizada durante tantos años no pudo seguir el paso-**

 **-¡Maldición!-** se derrumbó en el suelo apretando sus puños.

 **-Tu futuro es un asco, en cualquier universo o realidad** -en sus manos tenía la bitácora de la que había hablado- **Te desesperaste tanto que destruiste todo en aquella vieja casa donde estuvieron juntas por más de 70 años, aunque fueras una heroína del pasado las nuevas administraciones no les interesaba ayudar a una mujer que había servido a su nación hace tanto… eso sigue igual, les importa un bledo sus veteranos-**

 **-Se suponía que estaríamos juntas, envejeceríamos juntas-**

 **-Ella necesita vivir la realidad que le preparo el destino-**

 **-Pero-** sollozaba confundida- **Si volvemos en el tiempo una vez más para que pueda salvarla y yo no me convierta en capitán, podríamos ser solo nosotras, una simples chicas de Brooklyn** -sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y su voz se cortaba- **Yo solo quiero estar con ella-**

 **-Ya es tarde para eso-**

Stella vio con temor como su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse al igual que el de su contra parte malvada, los cambios habían tomado forma y afectado ambos futuros, ahora ella volvería la vida en donde la dejo, sin saber en qué etapa despertaría o si tendría conciencia de lo que pasó.

* * *

El destino que se tenía escrito para ellas se concretó, Stella perdió a Becky en ese accidente de tren, ella se encargó de acabar con todo HYDRA para después sacrificar su vida en aquel último ataque, quedando congelada durante setenta años, sin saber que su amada había conseguido sobrevivir a la caída y que había sido usada por HYDRA durante ese periodo de tiempo en intervalos para ponerla en animación suspendida. Stella despertó en un futuro del cual no conocía nada, todos a quienes ella había conocido habían muerto a excepción de "Paddy" pero cuando ella fue a verlo, noto que gracias a la avanzada edad y al mal de Alzheirmer este podía olvidarla o recordarla según se encontraba en ese momento.

 **-Eres tan bella como antes-**

 **-Tu igual galán-** sonrió con un dejo de tristeza- **Sigues tan guapo como te recuerdo-**

 **-¡Tonterías!-** se rio- **Ya soy un viejo, pero tuve una buena vida Stella, soy un mejor hombre gracias a ti-**

 **-Ya eras un gran hombre cuando te conocí** -no pudo evitar llorar- **Perdóname porque no fui a nuestra cita-**

 **-No te preocupes por el pasado-** tomo su mano- **Es mejor vivir el ahora, es lo que decía mi esposa, ella supo lo mucho que te amaba y permaneció a mi lado hasta que comencé a amarla-**

 **-Fue una gran muje** r-apretó también la mano del hombre- **Tus hijos son unos adultos responsables gracias a ustedes-**

 **-No quiero seguir siendo una carga para ellos, por eso estoy aquí-** sonrió- **es un lindo lugar y las enfermeras muy guapas-**

 **-Eso lo note-**

 **-¿Qué se siente despertar después de tanto?-**

 **-Estoy completamente confundida y no sé qué voy hacer-**

 **-Igual que yo-**

 **-No soy tan fuerte-**

 **-¿Aun la amas?-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Tú sabes de quien hablo-**

 **-No se dé que…-**

 **-Yo sabía que te gustaba** -sonrió- **Te sonrojabas cuando hablaba contigo pero no era nada comparado a cómo te veía estando con ella-**

 **-Paddy-**

 **-De pronto se iluminaba tu rostro, cuando supiste que había sido capturada querías salvarla caminando hasta Austria-**

 **-Yo…-**

 **-No era coherente** -suspiro- **Supuse que era tu mejor amiga, algo muy común entre mujeres que crecieron juntas pero cuando la perdiste, no pude localizarte en todo el día** -se rio **-¡Lo siento! Sé que mi cabeza no está bien y aun así puedo recordar todo esto como si hubiese pasado ayer-**

 **-No quería que me vieras así-** recordó- **estaba hecha un desastre-**

 **-Cuando nadie sabía dónde estabas yo recordé, esa noche que fui al bar y estabas con ella, el último lugar donde ambas estuvieron juntas y becky estaba completamente ebria-** sonrió- **supe que te encontraría ahí, en aquel lugar destruido junto como tú lo estabas-**

 **-¡Ella murió por mi culpa!-** dijo con coraje en su voz

 **-Eso no es verdad, te lo dije y te lo digo de nuevo** -acaricio su rostro- **La seguiste hasta la muerte, tu quería irte con ella, lo supe y confirme lo mucho que la amabas-**

 **-La amo-**

Dijo finalmente aquella verdad que no había sido mencionada a tiempo y por lo que su corazón se rompía cada que la recordaba, regreso a ese departamento que Fury le había conseguido. No había pasado mas que unos cuantos meses cuando ella le pidió unirse a los vengadores para salvar al mundo, un mundo que no valía la pena sin becky en el, pero debía ser capitán américa una vez más porque era lo correcto y sin duda es lo que rebeca le hubiera dicho. Era complicado tratar con la hija de Helen, puesto que Antonia Stark era una mujer por demás complicada y le encantaba hacer enojar a Stella.

* * *

 **-¿Por qué no te quedas en la torre stark?-**

 **-Gracias Toni pero no me sentiría muy a gusto-**

 **-No solo serias tú, los demás también se quedarían-** le guiño el ojo- **Lo siento por ahora salgo con alguien así que no podríamos…-**

 **-Ni en tus más locos sueños Stark-**

 **-Eso dicen todos-** su risa retumbo en toda la torre

La verdad es que Stella había encontrado cierta paz estando con aquel grupo de personas totalmente dementes y con visibles problemas como ella, salvar el mundo y morir en el intento era algo que ellos compartían, para ella sacrificarse no era la gran cosa, ese futuro sin la única persona con quien en verdad quería estar no significaba nada. Lo que si le sorprendía de ese futuro distante eran las parejas que veía en las calles y algunas veces en televisión. Como hubiera deseado poder vivir una vida tranquila al lado de becky, sin tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que en verdad sentía.

* * *

 **-Entonces supongo que era difícil ser Lesbiana en tus tiempos** -dijo Romanof sin tapujos.

 **-Eres muy directo Nathaniel-**

 **-Soy sincero-** se rasco la cabeza- **Bueno creo haber escuchado que te gustaba el agente Carter o al menos es lo que dicen los libros de historia, quizás seas Bi-**

 **-En el presente la gente habla como si nada de la sexualidad de los demás-**

 **-Solo si son amigos-**

 **-¿Somos amigos?-**

 **-Acabamos de salvar la tierra juntos, creo que al menos merezco ser tu amigo lindura-**

 **-Una manera un tanto agresiva de pedirla pero supongo que está bien por mí-**

Esa misma noche que regreso al apartamento noto que las cosas no marchaban bien, su habitación estaba diferente de como la había dejado, no era algo que se notase con facilidad habían sido muy meticulosos pero Stella lo noto. En la mesa al lado del teléfono había una nota, la leyó y se quedó pensativa por un largo momento.

" _Ellos saben algo más que no quieren decirte, deberías saber toda la verdad y no a medias, ve donde el agente Romanof y dile que te hable del Soldado del Invierno, con su ayuda podrás saber lo que te oculta fury"_

Ese anónimo era tan extraño, la verdad es que la gente que lo había ayudado le guardaba muchos secretos, como que Shield quería hacer armas para prepararse para una guerra del espacio y esa información les fue negada. Fue donde Nathaniel y este le conto de aquel fantasma que pocos habían sobrevivido a sus ataques, de cómo él lo enfrento y al no ser su objetivo fue que termino con vida pero no así aquella mujer a su cuidado.

 **-¿Quieres que investigue a Fury?-**

 **-Es lo que los amigos hacen ¿No es así?-**

 **-Bien-**

Los primeros informes hicieron que stella saliera de aquel apartamento del cual era solo una fachada, ya que la mayoría de los inquilinos eran agentes encubiertos para cuidar de la capitán, no le gustaba para nada ser vigilado como si de un niño se tratase, posteriormente las noticias que le llevo Romanof hicieron que Rogers se sintiera traicionado y atacado en lo más profundo de su ser.

* * *

 **-Lo siento stella-**

 **-No puede ser cierto** -apretó los puños **-Shield…-**

 **-No deberías ir tú sola-**

 **-Tengo que hacer esto-** volteo a verlo directamente- **Sé que fury te ayudo mucho en el pasado pero, si lo veo es probable que acabe con ella yo misma, así que mejor ve donde este y avísale que ya se todo-**

Shield tenía información desde antes de ser una agencia súper secreta que Zola había experimentado en becky, como en muchos soldados más, pero que solo ella había conseguido sobrevivir a las pruebas. Tenían teorías de que su caída no había acabado con ella totalmente gracias al suero que creo la doctora de HYDRA podría haber sobrevivido pero no estaban seguros. Aquel anónimo hizo que buscara información de alguien llamado "Soldado del invierno" un arma que HYDRA tenía guardada desde hace mucho tiempo, de la cual no se sabía su verdadera identidad pero tenían un informe de su forma de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, esos movimientos eran muy singulares muy parecidos a los de…

 **-¿Becky?-**

Stella había ido a un viejo almacén donde se le había visto a personas en actitud sospechosa, con símbolos parecidos a los de HYDRA, Nathaniel supo que aquella información era por demás valiosa para la rubia pero jamás pensó que eso la llevaría a una situación mucho peor. Rogers no daba cabida a lo que estaba delante suyo, era Becky en verdad era ella, traía un traje negro de cuero, su cabello estaba más largo de como la recordaba, eso sin mencionar su brazo izquierdo hecho de metal y una mirada totalmente vacía.

 **-¡Becky!-** corrió a su lado- **¿En verdad eres tú?-**

No había respuesta, era como hablar a una versión de Barnes vacía, como una muñeca. Aquello le aterraba pues estaba feliz de verla pero no lucia como si misma. La rubia sujeto el rostro de la castaña entre ambas manos para hacerla reaccionar pero no había respuesta.

 **-Creo que es muy seria, no te preocupes por eso** \- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

 **-¿Quién diablos está ahí?-**

 **-Hola stella-**

Los ojos de la rubia de abrieron de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, era una mujer idéntica a ella con su traje de capitán América era como verse en un espejo. De pronto sintió un golpe y todo se tornó obscuro, estaba tan perdida viendo a aquella mujer que no sintió cuando unos tipos la emboscaron por detrás, una vez que ella despertó se encontraba atada delante de la rubia parecida a ella.

 **-Vaya** -sonrió sínicamente **-¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!-**

 **-¿Quién o que eres?-**

 **-Soy tu, quizás no logras recordarlo pero ya nos habíamos conocido antes-**

 **-No creo…-**

 **-Quizás como la que viajo en el tiempo fui yo, tú ya no puedes recordarlo-**

La cabeza de la rubia daba vueltas, era como tener un deja-vu, ¿Por qué decía haberla conocido antes? Era imposible que ella olvidara a alguien que se pareciera tanto a sí misma. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Y lo más importante ahora ¿Por qué becky estaba a su lado? Le dolía tanto verla ahí parada sin ninguna emoción en su mirada. Le daba gusto verla con vida pero era muy doloroso que no la viera con esa dulce mirada que tanto recordaba.

 **-Ahora puedo tomar tu lugar, eres parte de los vengadores y sin duda estar con ellos ayudara a HYDRA en su cometido-** seguía hablando Rogers sin que su contraparte buena le prestara mucha atención- **¿Me estas escuchando al menos?-**

 **-Solo dices tonterías y cosas que no entiendo** -la mira molesta **-No puedo pensar claramente cuando… ¡TIENES A BECKY CONTIGO!-**

 **-Ya veo** -sonrió- **Por eso no estas prestando atención a mi monologo de villana, en verdad estas enamorada de ella-**

 **-¿Cómo diste con ella? ¿Estuvo viva todo este tiempo?-**

 **-Eres tan aburrida** -Bufo- **Ya todo eso lo sabias pero lo olvidaste, yo fui creada para tomar tu lugar como capitán américa y llevar a HYDRA a** **la grandeza… como tengo tus memorias es obvio que ella -** dijo mientras acariciaba a becky **-viene incluida en todo-**

 **-¡NO LA TOQUES!-** gruño mientras trataba de liberarse de las cadenas **-¡DEJALA!-**

 **-Oh querida** -contuvo las ganas de reírse- **He hecho más que solo tocarla, te recuerdo que ella es mía-**

 **-¡ERES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADA! Hablas de ella como si fuera un objeto, un juguete del cual te sientes dueña-**

 **-¡SOY SU DUEÑA, ELLA ES MIA!-** golpeo a la joven encadenada **-¿COMO CREES QUE ES DESPERTAR EN ESTE MUNDO CON TODOS ESOS RECUERDOS DE ELLA Y NO TENERLA?** **QUE TE NIEGUEN VERLA… tuve que matar a muchos implicados que deseaban alejarla de mí,** **Tú la amabas pero nunca hiciste nada para que fuera tuya, yo no soy tan patética como tú-**

 **-NUNCA OBLIGARIA A BECKY A QUE FUERA MIA** -dijo mientras sangraba de su labio superior- **NO ES ALGO QUE PUEDAS EXIGIR, POR MUCHO QUE CREAS QUE ELLA ES TUYA LA VERDAD ES** **QUE ELLA NO LE PERTENECE A NADIE MAS QUE ASI MISMA-**

 **-¿Por qué estoy hablando siquiera esto contigo**?-le dio la espalda- **Ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y ya no me eres de utilidad-**

Stella las vio alejarse, dejándola en los confines de ese cuarto sucio donde estaba encadenada a un poste de pies y manos, cayó al suelo derrotada con muchas dudas en su mente y corazón. Esa mujer estaba a punto de robarle la vida, no había mucho en ella que fuera importante salvo becky quien ahora estaba convertida en un títere de HYDRA y le calaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

* * *

Mientras tanto lejos de ese lugar, en la alcoba de la capitán américa que había encarcelado a la verdadera, estaba el soldado del invierno pensativa, dentro de su propia mente hecha un caos había algo que se mantenía lucido y era el recuerdo de una joven rubia, de muy delgada complexión con unas ropas muy grandes para su figura, con una sonrisa sincera y varias manchas de pintura en los dedos. Esa joven que aparecía en sus sueños cuando lograba soñar y no las pesadillas de toda la gente a la cual le había arrebatado la vida; esa dulce joven por la cual lloraba en las noches sin poder tener en claro un nombre y que por alguna razón trato de buscarla en la mujer que estaba a cargo de HYDRA pero no la encontró, sin embargo la nueva joven que estaba prisionera en las instalaciones era muy parecida.

 **-¿Qué sucede amor?-** dijo la perversa mujer quien estaba haciéndole sexo oral en esos momentos- **Estas más callada que de costumbre ¿Te preocupa algo? Deja que me encargue de hacerte sentir mejor-**

 **-Nada…-** parpadeo un par de veces- **estoy un poco cansada, creo-**

 **-Esos idiotas te "reiniciaron" muchas veces y no te dejaban tener memorias, ahora que estás conmigo les dije que no lo volvieran hacer, quiero que me recuerdes y que solo vivas para mí-**

 **-Stella-**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-¡¿Por qué esa mujer se parecía tanto a ti?!-**

 **-Sabes…-** La rubia se levantó a la altura de su amante mientras con su mano derecha introducía de un sola vez dos dedos en su vagina aun sin lubricar, un acto por demás doloroso- **No es correcto pensar en otras mujeres mientras estamos teniendo relaciones-**

 **-Ahh-** se contrajo- **Stella… lo siento, ¡No sigas por favor!-**

 **-Muñeca** -se relamía los dedos que habían estado dentro de la castaña- **no me gusta hacerte daño, por eso debes ser buena chica y preocuparte por mi solamente-**

 **-Está bien-**

 **-Becky hemos estado juntas desde que te libere de esa idiota de Pierce** -acaricio su rostro **-Esos tipos querían hacerte daño, usarte como un juguete sexual y tuve que matarlos a todos-**

 **-Me salvaste-**

 **-Exacto-** suspiro- **No me hagas portarme mal contigo cuando lo único que deseo es hacerte sentir bien y que goces conmigo-**

 **-Ahhh-** gemía **-Stella házmelo por favor-**

 **-Es siempre un placer-** acaricio su sexo esta vez delicadamente mientras estimulaba el clítoris **-Becky… ¡No me dejes nunca!-**

 **-¿Cómo podría?-** la atrajo hasta su rostro mientras la besaba **-No puedo vivir sin ti Stella-**

 **-Ni yo sin ti-**

Esta malvada versión de Stella recordaba todo, recordaba el fututo en el que HYDRA había ganado, recordaba cómo había perdido todo porque la stella original había cambiado el pasado y recordaba cómo estaba viviendo el presente, la única constante que deseaba en su vida era tener a becky para ella sola, no le importaba si HYDRA gobernaba o no el mundo eso dejo de importarle en la segunda realidad que le toco vivir cuando becky se desvanecía de sus manos, aquel amor y devoción en los recueros de la verdadera no lograban ser transmitidos de la misma manera en esta Stella, para ella eran sentimientos de pertenencia de que Barnes era suya y no había otra manera de verlo, se vuelto adicta al cuerpo de la castaña y si su vida dependiera de ello se encargaría de acabar con cuantas realidades pudiera con tal de estar con ella.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Soralove.- Las chicas buenas saben que lo que hace Evil!Stella está mal y que es una maldita controladora, psicópata y enferma que hace creer a becky que la esta salvado cuando solo paso de ser controlada por HYDRA a ser controlada por ella. Aclarado eso, espero leerlos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Nuestro Futuro

**Nuestras realidades**

 **por.-Soralove**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.- Nuestro futuro**

* * *

Las noches frías de la ciudad calaban en lo más profundo de la joven que había permanecido secuestrada en aquel lugar por más de un mes, era sorprendente lo mucho que había aguantado considerando que no le daban de comer y solo sobrevivía por el agua que a veces le llevaban sus carceleros. Stella no le importaba seguir viviendo esos días, pasaban como si nada, mientras ella miraba hacia la nada en la oscuridad de ese sitio, donde no llegaban los rayos de sol, una profunda oscuridad por más de una semana hubieran sido suficiente para cualquiera para desquiciarse pero para la rubia solo era una metáfora de lo vacía que estaba su alma en ese momento. Estaba exhausta no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas para continuar pero por alguna razón aun no podía morir para su pesar.

 **-¿Por qué diablos no terminan con mi vida de una vez?-**

 **-No es parte del plan** -respondió uno de los tipos que le llevaba agua **-La Cap quiere que sufras lo más que resista tu cuerpo-**

 **-Es una maniaca** -suspiro **-Ya me quito lo único que importaba de mi ¿Qué más quiere?-**

No pasaba día en que Stella se lamentara lo sucedido, en que llorara al pensar en becky quien parecía no recordarla y que además estaba al lado de esa maldita mujer que la había reclamado como suya, pensaba en como su vida ya no tenía sentido y había perdido de la manera más patética posible, sin haber peleado. Quería irse de ese mundo y ya no sentir ese dolor aplastante que se incrustaba en su pecho, quería que su versión malvada viniese a matarla de una vez por todas pero sin saber su propia suerte, esa noche en particular cambio por completo su objetivo en la vida.

 **-¡¿Eh?!-**

En esa ocasión quien trajo los suministros no fueron los tipos a los cuales ella estaba acostumbrada a ver, era la mismísima becky mejor conocida por los guardias como el soldado del invierno, el puño de HYDRA, la mascota de la capitán. La joven de ropas oscura se perdía en aquel lugar el cual era adecuado para ella pues lo único que resaltaba entre toda esa penumbra eran sus ojos azules, apagados de alguna manera pero tan vivos en la memoria de Stella, quien al verla no pudo evitar llorar, no había podido apreciarla desde esa vez que fue capturada.

 **-¿Por qué lloras?-**

 **-Becky-** no podía contener sus lágrimas- **¿Estas bien? ¿Ella no te ha hecho daño?-**

 **-Stella jamás me haría daño-**

 **-¿Ah?-** apretó los dientes- **PERO ELLA NO ES… Becky ¿Tu sabes quién soy?-**

 **-Eres la prisionera de Stella-**

 **-Soy tu amiga de toda la vida-**

 **-No te conozco, solo sé que eres idéntica a ella y por alguna razón eso me molesta-**

 **-Sabes no importa quién sea yo** -estaba furiosa por la situación **-¿SABES QUIEN ERES TU?-**

- **Soy el soldado del invierno-**

 **-No-** quería estar lo más cerca de ella pero las cadenas se lo impedían **-Eres Rebeca Barnes-**

 **-No sé de qué hablas-** evito verla directamente a los ojos- **No debí venir aquí-**

 **-¡Por favor! Recuerda quien eres en realidad** -cayo rendida a sus pies por el cansancio y la falta de alimento solido- **Becky…**

Casi por inercia becky fue donde la joven que cayo desvanecida, la sujeto contra su cuerpo al verla tan débil no dudo en sostenerla entre sus brazos. Era como la persona que veía entre sus sueños a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte y corpulenta la verdad en que en esos momentos se veía tan desvalida, cansada y con una soledad tan intensa que le calaba en los huesos a la joven castaña.

" _stellie"_

Becky esbozo una sonrisa al llamar a la joven por ese nombre, esa dulce manera de hacerlo y por alguna razón ese apodo le daba tanta calma a su corazón. Ella no podía recordar más allá de sus últimos años como soldado del invierno, los maltratos de HYDRA y de cómo Stella la había "salvado" pero en esos momentos estaba recordando algo mucho más haya se ese pasado, una vida antes de ser un arma, una vida de paz al lado de esa joven que yacía en sus brazos, una vida donde "Stellie" estaba a su cuidado.

Por su parte a pesar de no estar en sus cinco sentidos, Stella podía sentir la calidez de becky a su lado, oler su dulce aroma tan característico de ella, podía ser una persona tan distinta por fuera pero en el interior seguía siendo "Su becky" ese aroma que la transportaba a cuando ambas vivían solas en esa humilde casa, cuando ambas compartían una cama y de cómo Barnes la abrazaba contra su pecho porque solo eso podía calmar sus ataques a asma, ese era su súper poder. Trato con todas sus fuerzas de incorporarse para seguir hablando con ella, pero estaba muy cansada y solo pudo entre abrir los ojos para observarla, su semblante era serio y a su vez triste.

 **-¿Stellie?-**

Cuando pudo ponerse de pie, Stella se encontraba sola y confundida, había escuchado a rebeca llamarla "stellie" o había soñado con ello, lo único de lo que si estaba segura es que ella había ido a verla, la había tenido entre su brazos y recostado en su regazo. De pronto llego a ella como una epifanía, todo este tiempo había estado tan concentrada en su propia miseria y dolor que no había pensado en becky, en cómo se sentía ella, en cómo podía estar padeciendo todo esto, estaba siendo usada por la otra Stella, por HYDRA y no tenía idea de quien era en realidad. Aquella joven de Brooklyn que era tan dulce y de buen corazón que había salvado la vida de la rubia en más de una ocasión, aquella joven que ayudaba a los más débiles que ella, aquella que no le importaba ser segura de sí misma a pesar de la mentalidad retrograda de los años que le toco vivir y que pudo ser general del ejército, la Rebeca Barnes que había amado desde que tiene memoria, desde que esa pequeña niña fue donde Stella para salvarla de las otras que la molestaban por su frágil complexión y salud.

 **-¡Tengo que salir de aquí!-** dijo decidida y avergonzada de su actitud hasta el momento- **debo dejar de dar lastima de esta manera-**

* * *

Aquel cuartel secreto de HYDRA que servía como su prisión tenía unos cuantos guardias y en la habitación principal estaba la mujer que amaba, aquella que la había motivado cuando estaba sumida en su miseria. Aun encadenada trato de liberarse, aquellas cadenas eran muy resistentes seguramente diseñadas para ella exclusivamente. Pero sabía que podía vencerlas, con algo de confianza en sí misma y con becky en su mente, de alguna manera aquellas cadenas que la habían tenido prisionera ahora eran simples piezas rotas a sus pies. ¡Era increíble! Pero lo había logrado, ahora que estaba más débil que cuando llego había logrado liberarse. Los guardias que vinieron no fueron problema para ella, siguió corriendo por todo el almacén hasta encontrar a becky, ella estaba sorprendida de verla.

 **-¡Becky!-**

 **-¿Cómo lograste escapar?-**

 **-Becky es hora de irnos de este lugar, esa mujer no volverá a hacerte daño-**

 **-No podemos** -bajo la mirada- **No puedo dejarla… ella me salvo-**

 **-Esa mujer solo te ha manipulado y lo sabes-**

 **-Stella no me ha hecho daño-**

 **-Becky-** la sujeto de los hombros- **Ella te ve como su juguete y te ha hecho creer que le debes algo…pero sabes que no es así-**

 **-Yo-**

- **Puedo verlo en tus ojos** -le sonrió **-¿Sabes quién soy?-**

 **-No…-**

 **-Estoy contigo hasta el final-**

Rebeca abrió los ojos de par en par, en verdad lograba recordar a esa joven de mirada dulce, aquella mujer que se parecía tanto a su amante de las últimas noches pero que no eran la misma persona. Estaba tan confundida, no sabía quién diablos ella era misma y no le importaba pero a ella ¡Oh dios! A ella la recordaba tan vívidamente, su Stellie, su mejor amiga, su todo estaba frente suyo, no había ojos iguales a los de Stella G Rogers, solo esos zafiros azules la habían visto con esa pasión y dulzura combinada en toda su vida, no eran los de la mujer a la que ella llamaba "Stella" y que ahora no estaba segura quien era en realidad.

 **-¿Stellie?-**

 **-¡Becky!-** dijo emocionada a la vez que la abrazaba- **Soy yo-**

 **-¿Qué diablos está pasando?-** respiraba agitada **-¿Porque esa mujer se parece a ti?-**

 **-¡Debemos largarnos antes de que regrese!-** la sujeto de la mano- **ella es un experimento de HYDRA, es un clon mío o algo así, de seguro ahora debe estar con los vengadores-**

 **-¿Tus nuevos amigos superhéroes?-**

 **-¿Los conoces?-**

 **-Ella estuvo investigándolos desde hace meses-** se tensó un poco al seguir hablando- **Quiere destruirlos desde adentro, supongo que ellos pensaran que ella eres tu-**

Sin perder tiempo ambas escaparon, no podían volver donde los vengadores porque ella estaría ahí, lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue ir donde una conocida, alguien que no fuera una figura pública y donde ambas estarían a salvo.

* * *

 **-¿Es broma?-** dijo la joven

 **-Lo siento Sam** -sonrió stella **-No teníamos a donde ir-**

 **-¿Quién es ella?** -pregunto curiosa la ahora en recuperación becky **-¿Es tu novia?-**

 **-¿Qué?-** sonrojada- **No… ella, es decir la conocí mientras corría y-**

 **-Decidiste hablarle porque te pareció atractiva-**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡NOOO!-** más sonrojada- **Bueno Samantha es una mujer muy guapa y sin duda es una gran atleta pero yo no-**

- **Podríamos discutir adentro si gustan-** dijo la ahora muy avergonzada chica **-¿Quién las viene persiguiendo? ¿Y tú quién eres?-**

 **-Soy Becky Barnes ¿Y tú?-**

- **Samantha Wilson, estaba en el ejército** -sonrió- **Por eso me hice buena amiga de una colega retirada como Stella-**

 **-Lamento la intromisión, es solo que Stella no es alguien que suela tener muchas "amigas" por eso me sorprendió-**

 **-Descuida** -la saludo- **Tú debes ser la becky de la que me hablo por más de dos horas pero ¿Dijo que habías muerto?-**

 **-Eso es solo una parte de las sorpresas-** agrego la rubia- **Supongo que en estos últimos días no he estado en contacto contigo y solo he estado en la torre Stark-**

 **-¿Stark?-** pregunto la castaña **-¿Helen?-**

 **-No, su hija-**

 **-Haz salido en los periódicos salvando mucha gente en compañía de tus nuevos amigos** -la miro cabizbaja- **pensé que ya no necesitabas hablar con alguien como yo-**

 **-La capitán de estas últimas semanas en una copia hecha por HYDRA para tomar mi lugar y conquistar este mundo-**

 **-¿Qué?-** dijo sorprendida la morena **-¿Es broma cierto?-**

 **-Esa mujer es idéntica a Stella, hasta hace poco tenia prisionera a la verdadera capitán america y yo…-**

 **-También tenía prisionera a becky-** interrumpió a Barnes

 **-No** -bajo la mirada- **HYDRA experimento conmigo desde los años cuarenta para ser igual que Stella, después de mí supuesta muerte ellos fueron por mí y me usaron como el soldado del invierno, el puño de HYDRA he hice muchas cosas** -se le corto la voz- **de las cuales no estoy orgullosa como para contarlas-**

 **-Está bien Becky-** la rubia la tranquilizo- **No necesitas hablar de eso-**

 **-Iré a buscar ropa limpia** -Sam sintió que debía dejarlas solas- **y les preparare el baño-**

 **-Gracias Sam-**

 **-Para eso están las amigas Cap-**

* * *

Había sido una tarde muy agitada para ambas y aún estaba la situación de que becky había recuperado parte de sus memorias, todas referentes a stella. Por otro lado ¿Aquel reclamo había sido una escena de celos? ¿Por qué Becky pensaba que a ella le gustaban las mujeres? ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa conversación? La última vez que se habían visto era cuando ella cayo de aquel tren y después despertó siendo el soldado del invierno no había nada intermedio y aun así ahí estaban ambas calladas.

 **-Becky-**

 **-¿Te doy miedo ahora?-**

 **-Jamás sentiría miedo de ti-**

 **-hice muchas cosas malas stella** -suspiro para verla directamente a los ojos- **Mate a muchas personas-**

 **-No fuiste tú** -la sujeto de los hombros- **Fue HYDRA-**

 **-Pero lo hice** -su semblante era puro remordimiento- **Recuerdo haber matado a cada uno y como no me importo que suplicaran por su vida mientras…-**

Stella la abrazo, para que no siguiera hablando, para que no siguiera recordando o quizás solo deseaba decirle que ella estaba ahí para ella sin importar lo que haya hecho consciente o inconscientemente. Becky lloro, su alma necesitaba desahogarse y su amiga lloro con ella, se culpaba por no haberla protegido porque durante años Barnes había sido su heroína y cuando Stella tuvo la oportunidad de regresar el favor esta no pudo hacerlo y se odiaba por ello. Sam llego con ropa limpia y la dejo a un costado para después indicarles donde estaba el cuarto de baño. Ambas fueron hasta la regadera, la primera en bañarse fue la castaña, quien paso varios minutos inmersa en sus recuerdos frente al agua, después ella sintió como Stella la acompañaba en aquel pequeño cuarto de baño, aun de espaldas sin voltear a ver a la nueva invitada, quien comenzó a lavar su cabello como de niñas y fue gracias a eso que Barnes se sintió tan en paz ahora que estaba con ella.

 **-No importa lo que hayas hecho o lo que vayas a hacer en el futuro-** trago saliva- **Yo siempre voy a estar contigo…-**

 **-¡No valgo la pena Stella!-**

 **-¡NO DIGAS ESO!-** la volteo para que se vieran directamente de frente- **Tú eres lo único que vale la pena en mi vida-**

 **-¡¿Stella?!-**

 **-Cuando te perdí** \- comenzó a llorar- **Quería morirme, no soportaba seguir en este mundo si no estabas en el, cuando desperté en esta época odie haber sobrevivido… ¿Cómo podía seguir con vida mientras tú estabas muerta? Pero si aún podía ser la Capitán América, aquella heroína de la cual tú estabas orgullosa entonces yo lo sería el tiempo que fuera necesario-** se burló- **era la candidata perfecta, podía enfrentarme a cualquier villano** **y si moría en el combate no me importaría-**

 **-Siempre has sido una maldita punk** -se rio **-¿Cómo que no importa si morías?-**

 **-Si tú no estabas, yo no tenía razón para existir-**

 **-Eres grandiosa Stella, tú le das esperanza a las personas y las haces ser mejores** -sonrió sincera- **Mira todo lo que has conseguido y como eres parte de un grupo de héroes admirados-**

 **-Tú eres la única a la que quiero proteger, eres la única que quiero que me vea y se sienta orgullosa, eres la única heroína para mí-**

 **-y tú eres la mía-**

 **-Te amo-**

 **-Lo sé-**

 **-No es la respuesta que esperaba** -sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos- **¿Tienes que ser una tonta justamente ahora?-**

 **-Es una de las cosas que amas de mi-** acaricio su rostro

 **-Te aprovechas de eso** -se sonrojo mientras cerraba los ojos para poder sentir mejor los mimos de la castaña **-¡Te amo demasiado!-**

 **-y yo a ti-**

 **-¡Finalmente!-**

 **-Siempre te he amado y lo sabes así como yo sé que me has amado desde que éramos pequeñas** -suspiro becky- **pero somos muy testaduras como para ponerlo en frases coherente ¿Cierto?**

 **-Si ya sabias que te amaba por que no decías nada** -dijo casi como reclamo con una dulce mirada.

 **-Era algo tan natural que no sentía la necesidad de decirte pero no es porque no lo sintiera, era como si estuviéramos descubriendo que de un tipo de amor que teníamos se desprendía algo** **más. Es como ahora, dos mujeres adultas no se bañan juntas de esta manera querida-**

 **-Nosotras lo hacíamos en los años cuarenta-**

- **Tampoco era normal entonces** -se burló- **Pero nunca lo hemos sido** -cerro la llave de la ducha.

* * *

Una vez secas, se pusieron unas playeras largas que les había prestado sam mientras ella iba por algo para cenar dejándolas en un momento más privado, porque la joven morena sabía exactamente qué tipo de relación tenían esas dos, desde que conoció a Rogers y esta no paraba de hablar de Barnes sabia lo muy enamorada que estaba de ella así como a su vez ella lo estuvo de su compañera de escuadrón "Riley".

 **-Ah…-** gimió becky quien estaba tendida en la cama mientras la rubia besaba con delicadeza su cuello- **Stellie-**

 **-Llevo más de setenta años soñando con esto-**

 **-¡Estas demente!** -se rio- **Tu amiga va regresar pronto-**

 **-No-** se quitó la poca ropa que llevaba consigo- **Sam es una excelente amiga y me dijo que se iría por una hora, es más que tiempo suficiente para "Comenzar"-**

 **-Rogers eres una perversa-**

 **-Solo por ti-**

La beso apasionadamente como hasta hace poco lo había hecho en la ducha, sus manos la recorrieron completa con tan delicadeza que le erizaron la piel y endurecieron sus pezones, los cuales ya estaban siendo succionados por Stella, su lengua traviesa se aferraba al derecho mientras que el izquierdo era acariciado con las yemas de los dedos de la misma. La mente de Rebeca trataba de no pensar en las noches que había pasado con la otra Stella pero era inevitable, sabía que a pesar de no ser la mejor amante la mujer no la había obligado a nada, pero si la había usado y eso le lastimaba, la rubia supo entender aquellas reacciones contenidas de su amada y paro al sentirla incomoda.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** pregunto la castaña

 **-Nada** -sonrió **-es mejor dormir un poco ¿No crees?-**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-No digas eso-**

 **-Es que yo-**

 **-Fue muy rápido** -acaricio su cabello y se recostó en su pecho- **Debes descansar y cuando quieras hablar al respecto te escuchare-**

 **-¿Por qué crees que ella este enamorada de mí?-**

 **-ELLA NO TE…-** se exalto- **Lo siento-**

 **-¿Es porque tiene tus recuerdos?-**

 **-Yo jamás te hubiera usado o hubiera pensado que me perteneces-**

 **-Quizás ella creyó que nosotras éramos algo-**

 **-Siempre lo hemos sido-** suspiro- **Pero por más que te amé, no te obligaría a que me correspondieras, solo estar a tu lado… era lo único que yo podía aspirar-**

 **-Creemos que la persona que amamos nos pertenece pero eso está mal** -la vio con ternura- **Yo sé bien que si amas a alguien la amas libres y feliz, si hubieras decidido casarte con Paddy…-**

 **-¡Detente!-**

 **-Yo sería feliz siempre y cuando tú lo fueras-**

 **-Becky** -trataba de contener sus lágrimas y no podía, le daba miedo mirarla por lo que se distancio un poco- **Yo quizás sea mala en el fondo como ella-**

 **-No digas eso** -beso su frente- **No hay mujer más dulce y desinteresada que tu-**

 **-Pero yo-** se cubría el rostro- **Trato de pensar en que si tu hubieras conocidos a un hombre que fuera perfecto para ti y te casaras-** hablo con la voz entre cortada entre sollozos- **No podría… verte a la cara y decirte que estoy feliz por ti porque, te perdería para siempre. Soy una mala persona-**

 **-Oh muñeca** -la abrazo y acerco de nuevo a ella- **Somos humanos yo nunca dije que no moriría por dentro si hubieras elegido a Paddy pero sé que con verte feliz yo podría serlo en el futuro-**

 **-¿Por qué no puedo pensar que voy a reaccionar bien en una situación imaginaria?-** la miro directamente- **Lo siento-**

Cuando llego Sam las tres se dispusieron a comer para después poder descansar un poco, Rogers llevaba semanas sin poder dormir correctamente y Barnes necesitaba ese recarga de baterías para lo que se aproximaba, porque ahora que las cosas se habían arreglado entre ellas, HYDRA no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, era cuestión de tiempo para que la otra Stella supiera que ambas habían escapado.

* * *

En la torre Stark había terminado otra misión exitosa y estaban celebrando como de costumbre pero había llegado la hora de volver a casa para muchos, la principal interesada en ello era la otra capitán infiltrada de HYDRA, quien desconocía la situación actual.

 **-¿Te vas tan rápido?-** pregunto Stark- **Nunca te quedas a festejar ¿Podríamos ir a ver chicos guapos? Dispuestos a "jugar" contigo siempre y cuando seas generosa con ellos-**

 **-¿No tienes novio?-**

 **-Pepper no tiene por qué saberlo-** sonrió sínicamente **-¿y tú tienes a alguien?-**

 **-¿Es una propuesta?-**

 **-Sabes que siempre es una posibilidad ¿Quién sabe? Todo puede pasar-**

 **-Eres imposible** -sonrió- **Tu madre era igual-**

 **-¡No es muy sexy hablar de mi madre cuando hablamos de experimentar una relación lésbica entre ambas!-**

 **-Es la verdad, Helen se la pasaba seduciendo a todo mundo incluida una persona muy especial para mí-**

 **-Mi madre era incorregible, lamento que haya coqueteado con tu Novio Carter-**

 **-No hablaba de él-**

 **-¿La sargento Barnes?-**

 **-Debo irme** -se cambió de ropa- **Si tengo a alguien stark y no la cambiaría por nada en de este mundo** **o de otro** -

 **-Mala suerte para mí-**

 **-Cuida a Pepper, es el único que aun te ama a pesar de todo y eso ya es mucho** -se burló- **No hay persona en el mundo más loco que el-**

 **-Gracias por tus halagos** -dijo irónicamente

* * *

Cuando Rogers regreso a la base y la vio toda apagada se preocupó pero cuando diviso a lo lejos la última habitación con las luces apagadas, fue que acelero el motor de su motocicleta. No aparco y la dijo en la acera de enfrente, entro corriendo y no había nadie resguardando el lugar, los soldados se habían ido, el sótano estaba destrozado, fue escaleras arriba hasta su alcoba, prendió las luces y se encontró con el vacío absoluto. Su sangre hervía busco desesperada por todo el cuarto y no había rastro del soldado del invierno. Entendía que Stella había escapado y era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos, pensaba en porque no estaba Barnes ahí, si Stella hubiera intentado convencerla de huir ella estaba segura de que el soldado del invierno se haría cargo de acabar con ella… A no ser que ¿Becky haya recordado quien era? ¿Había recordado a la verdadera Stella?

La frenética mujer dio un grito tan fuerte que pudo escucharse a las afueras del edificio, estaba fúrica, destrozo todo el cuarto, tiro la cama por un costado de la ventana principal rompiendo el hermoso vitral que había en el, hizo un hoyo en la pared con su puño cerrado, su respiración estaba acelerada y su cordura estaba a punto de perderse. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Rogers a robarlo "algo" que era suyo? ¿Cómo los inútiles de HYDRA habían guardado silencio durante esos días que estuvo fuera? ¿Por qué no la contactaron? La misión era que los vengadores fueran a Sokovia para emboscarlos y acabar con ellos, por eso no le habían dicho a ella porque pondría en peligro la misión e iría tras Becky.

 **-Pues están en lo correcto-** se respondió a si misma **-AL DIABLO LA MISIÓN, NO PUEDE QUEDÁRSELA, ELLA ME PERTENECE ¡MALDITA SEA!-**

* * *

No tenía idea de dónde encontrarlas pero debía eso no iba a detenerla, estaba fuera de si desde hace horas y cada minuto que pasaba se desesperaba más, nadie había descubierto que ella no era la verdadera Capitán América por lo que ninguno de los vengadores podría estar implicado en este asunto, pero sin duda el único por demás sospechoso era Nathaniel y fue con el directamente.

 **-Hola-**

 **-Hola hermosa** -beso su mejilla **-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-**

 **-Tú lo sabes verdad-**

 **-¿De qué hablas linda?-**

 **-Tu haz estado vigilándome todo este tiempo, no me has quitado los ojos de encima-**

- **Eres un bombón** -se acercó a acariciar su cabello pero antes que pudiese tocarla, Stella estaba sujetando su brazo casi doblándolo por completo.

 **-¡Respóndeme!-**

 **-Para ser una genio maligna eres muy tonta** -se apartó de su lado- **Tú fuiste quien le mando el anónimo a Stella, luego ella fue a verte a aquel lugar y regresaste tu-**

 **-No sabía que la niña había corrido a pedir ayuda de un hombre fuerte** **que la salvara** -se burló- **Si sabias que no era ella porque no hiciste nada-**

 **-Aún no sé qué es lo que planeas o donde diablos tienes a mi amiga-**

 **-El problema es que yo tampoco sé dónde está ahora y se llevó algo que es mío por eso necesito que me digas donde puedo encontrarla-**

 **-Estas demente-**

La fuerza sobre humana de la joven era algo que no dejaba de sorprender a sus compañeros, pues aunque el agente Romanoff era un espía consagrado era solo un tipo entrenado y con una resistencia normal, por lo que al sentir como Rogers intentaba asfixiarlo se sorprendió y trato de golpearla para noquearla pero no lo consiguió

 **-Sue…Suéltame-**

 **-¿Dónde está?-** usaba más fuerza **-¿Dónde pudo haber ido?-**

 **-Stella… no tiene otro lugar… a donde ir-** comenzaba a faltarle el aire y sentir que se desmayaría- **No va a muchos lugares… más que al parque con…-**

 **-¿Hay alguien cierto?-** lo soltó y este cayó al suelo

Nathaniel vio esa sonrisa retorcida antes de desvanecerse por completo, Rogers fue donde solía vivir su contra-parte, buscando cualquier indicio y encontró un papel guardado en una repisa, una dirección a nombre de "S. Wilson" de seguro era con quien salía a correr por las mañanas. Se dirigió directo hasta la casa de Sam, muy temprano la vio salir del lugar y fue tras de ella.

* * *

 **-Hola-**

 **-Me asustaste Cap** -dijo la joven con ropa deportiva **-¿Creí que no podías salir? ¿Necesitas algo?-**

 **-Gracias, la verdad no es eso** -sonrió

 **-¿Por qué llevas tu uniforme?-** retrocedió un poco- **Maldición…**

 **-No intentes nada y no saldrás herida** \- la tomo del brazo **-¿Tú la tienes?-**

 **-Eres idéntica a ella-**

 **-Regresemos a Casa querida-**

Una vez en la entrada principal Samantha planeo gritar para poner sobre aviso a las jóvenes pero la Stella de HYDRA tenía planeado algo más interesante. Sujeto por detrás a la morena y la elevo un poco del suelo, con una sola mano la arrojo hasta la sala de estar para que se dieran cuenta que era lo que estaba pasando. Rogers se levantó sobresaltada al igual que Becky quien fue la primera en correr hasta donde se originó el sonido y la vio ahí parada delante suyo a la otra Stella.

 **-¡Lo siento creo que lastime a su pobre amiga!-** sonrió sínicamente- **Muñeca… ¿Por qué te fuiste?-**

 **-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!-** Stella se puso delante de Barnes para protegerla, estaba en pose de batalla- **Becky ve con Sam y llévatela de aquí-**

 **-Bien-**

 **-NO PUEDES IRTE A NINGÚN LADO MUÑECA, TU VIENES CONMIGO-**

 **-ESTO TERMINA AQUÍ-** la amenazo- **ESPERO QUE ESTES LISTA-**

 **-Oh que dulce eres-** no estaba para nada intimidada- **Pero no me interesas en lo más mínimo, yo vine solo por lo que me pertenece-**

Barnes quien estaba al lado de Sam ayudándola a ponerse de pie, estaba aterrorizada, había algo en la mirada de la otra Stella que no la dejaba moverse de ahí. Ella sabía que no era la verdadera mujer de la que estaba enamorada, sabía que era una versión retorcida de ella, sabía que no la amaba solo la deseaba y quería tenerla pero aún así era tan parecida a Stella que la hacía pensar que podría cambiar de alguna manera y le daba lastima verla tan desesperada como ahora.

 **-Ella no es Stella** -dijo con dificultad Sam **-No debes olvidarlo-**

 **-¿Ah?-**

 **-Sé que te preocupa pero deberías preocuparte solo por quien en verdad significa algo para ti-**

 **-No sigas hablando, estas muy herida-**

 **-No es para tanto-** sonrió- **ya he sobrevivido a peores cosas** -

Rebeca se llevó cargando a la joven, tratando de buscar un lugar seguro para poder dejarla, porque planeaba regresar a ayudar a su amiga, Sam vio el parque cercano donde iban a correr con la rubia y le dijo que la dejara ahí, que estaría bien y que regresara.

* * *

Mientras tanto Stella estaba peleando contra su versión malvada, era bastante difícil porque sus estilos de pelea eran los mismos, las debilidades las sabían una de la otra y por cada golpe certero que daba la verdadera la otra golpeaba igual, sin embargo la que recibía más daños era la real puesto que la otra tenía su armadura de capitán américa y no reparaba en dar golpes certeros para matarla, pero la rubia no peleaba para el mismo fin.

 **-¿Sabes que voy a ganar esto, no es así?-** se mofo- **Ni siquiera estas peleando para matarme…-**

 **-Solo quiero derrotarte y que pases tu vida en prisión-**

La risa sonora de la Stella retumbó por toda la casa de Wilson, la cual estaba hecha un desastre en esos momentos, la rubia sabía que no podía perder con una rival tan moral como Rogers. Esta Capitán américa si quería destruirla, quería acabar con ella de una vez por todas, de no haber sido por los planes de HYDRA de usarla para suplantarla ella hubiera dejado que la original viviera mil años más congelada. Hacía mucho tiempo que dejo de preocuparle los planes de los altos mandos, ella solo vivía por obtener algo a cambio y tener a "su becky" era lo único que la motivaba en su sed de sangre y venganza.

Stella estaba debajo de ella recibiendo golpes en su cara uno tras otro mientras trataba de contenerla, pero la otra Stella estaba completamente fuera de sí, seguía golpeándola hasta que al verla cubierta de sangre se puso frenética y le gustaba verla a su merced de esa manera. De pronto sintió como alguien la sujetaba por detrás y la apartaba del lado de su oponente, era Becky quien estaba protegiendo a la verdadera Stella entre sus brazos y la miraba con rencor.

 **-¡Stellie resiste!-**

 **-¿Becky?-** le sonrió- **Te** **dije que te fueras con Sam-**

 **-Me fui-** decía mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro- **Pero no dijiste que no podía regresar-**

 **-¡Apártate!-** la otra Stella estaba delante de ambas con una mirada vacía **-o te atacare también-**

 **-Adelante** -la reto **\- No voy a dejar que la lastimes-**

 **-Bien** -Stella la sujeto del cuello elevándola pero después la bajo a su altura y le acaricio el cabello- **¿Por qué te fuiste con ella?-**

 **-La amo-**

 **-Pero eres mía** \- seguía presionando su cuello **-¿No lo recuerdas?-**

 **-No eres nada para mí-**

 **-¡MIENTES!-**

 **-Solo eres una copia de ella-**

 **-SOY UNA VERSION MEJORADA DE ELLA-** la soltó y fue contra su doble sujetándola del cabello- **¿COMO LA PREFIERES A ELLA EN VEZ DE A MI?-**

Becky le dio un puñetazo alejándola nuevamente de Rogers, esta seguía algo débil pero se puso de pie al lado de la castaña, la tomo del rostro para ver que estuviera bien y se tranquilizó un poco. La otra Stella no estaba para nada contenta, miraba con recelo cualquier interacción entre ambas.

 **-HYDRA ME LA DIO A MI, DESPUÉS DE QUE EL IMBÉCIL DE STEVE SE METIERA CON ESTA DIMENSIÓN LA PERDÍ UNA VEZ, REGRESE EN EL TIEMPO PARA PODER RECUPERARLA -** apretó los puños- **Y AHORA ¿LA VOY A VOLVER A PERDER POR TI?-**

La otra Stella se abalanzó en contra de la verdadera pero ahora la rubia estaba desesperada, sus ataques eran torpes con menos fuerza y con mucha desesperación, Rogers noto eso y también noto como ella se sentía más fuerte ahora, más tranquila más capaz de vencerla sin tener que matarla.

 **-¡MALDITA!** -grito la otra desesperada y visiblemente cansada

 **-ES TU FIN-**

La golpeo contra el pavimento, la inmovilizo y vio la vio tan frágil, no era que ahora ella fuera débil si no que la había afectado estar con Barnes, para la Stella de HYDRA Becky era su "debilidad" la que cegaba su juicio, su concepto de pertenencia la hacían perder la mente en la batalla y para la verdadera Stella Rogers su Becky siempre había sido y será su "Fortaleza" querer ser mejor persona, querer ser tan valiente como ella, querer ser alguien de quien ella estuviese orgullosa esos pensamientos estaban mucho antes del suero y ahora los experimentaba a su máxima potencia. Esta Stella la había perdido, la creyó muerta, la recupero solo para saber que el amor de su vida la había olvidado y había sido corrompida por HYDRA y su versión malvada.

Muchos podrían pensar que el punto débil de la capitán era su amor por Becky pero no podían estar más alejados de la realidad, era ella quien la motivaba a vivir y la daba fuerza cuando ya no le quedaba nada, como ahora, como en el sótano cuando era prisionera, como en el pasado, en la guerra y como cuando niñas no se dejaba vencer por sus múltiples enfermedades.

 **-¿Cómo diablos perdí contra ti?-** estaba rendida en el suelo inmovilizada con unas esposas magnéticas.

 **-Porque era lo que tenía que pasar-**

 **-HYDRA TE MATARA Y VENDRÁ POR MI-**

 **-No creo que estén muy felices por revelar que eres una mala imitación mía y anteponer algo personal a sus planes-**

 **-¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?-** la miro con rencor **-¡No tienes los pantalones para hacerlo?-**

 **-No lo hice porque ella me lo pido-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** abrió los ojos de par en par y volteo a ver a Becky.

 **-Porque a pesar de todo lo que le hiciste y de cómo la viste como un objeto aprovechándote de sus recuerdos** -suspiro- **No hay persona más noble que yo conozca que Becky Barnes-**

La Stella de HYDRA fue creada en un laboratorio, con muestras de ADN de la original, con la intención de usurpar el lugar de la verdadera para dominar el mundo en nombre de la organización. Pero si había algo que no podían sacar de la mente de la heroína de américa era sus vivencias con su mejor amiga de toda la vida, la razón por la cual se convirtió en un símbolo de la nación en primer lugar.

Esas memorias no eran asimiladas en la mente de esa mujer creada, pensaba que becky le pertenecía, tener los recuerdos de otra persona no la convertían en ella por eso su versión tan corrompida de lo que la castaña significaba en realidad en su vida. Pero ese pequeño gesto de compasión hacia alguien que no la merecía fue devastador para aquella villana, quien bajo la mirada para evitar encontrarse con los ojos azules de Barnes que la veían con Lastima y derramo un par de lágrimas, odiaba sentirse tan miserable.

* * *

 **-Stella debes llamar a tus amigos para que vengan por ella-** le dijo Barnes

 **-Ya deben de estar en camino** -se sentó a descansar- **Sam tiene el celular de Nathaniel y espero lo haya llamado-**

SHIELD fue el primero en llegar y se llevaron a la otra Stella a la cárcel de máxima seguridad en la mitad del océano posteriormente llegaron los vengadores quienes recién habían escuchado la historia de un Nathaniel bastante herido pero estable. Becky se mantenía al margen y no hablaba más que lo necesario, les dijo de las bases de HYDRA que ella había conocido gracias a la otra Stella, para ir con precaución a Sokovia donde planeaban emboscarlos. Rogers les dijo que quería descansar y que quizás iría a la torre stark cuando se recuperara de sus heridas por ahora estaría en la casa de su amiga Wilson y con la mujer que amaba.

 **-¿Quién diría que la Cap tenía una novia?-** bromeo Barton- **Ademas una muy guapa-**

 **-Lo siento cariño no puedes competir con Stella-** le dijo Romano **ff**

 **-YO NO LO DIJE POR ESO-** se sonrojo la joven- **además yo te tengo a ti-**

 **-Así es-** sonrió el pelirrojo

 **-Debí sospechar que no era la verdadera Capi cuando era más agradable, centrada y no tan "anciana" para hablar** -suspiro Stark- **Ademas de que no se molestaba con mis intentos de seducción-**

 **-Con eso hubiéramos sabido de inmediato que no era la verdadera-** dijo con sarcasmo Banner **.**

 **-¡Oye!-**

 **-Estoy siendo sincera Toni-**

* * *

Sam estaba en el hospital recuperándose y sus compañeras de cuarto duraron poco en el, a fin de cuentas ellas eran súper soldados y se recuperaban con facilidad. Fue por eso que la joven les ofreció regresar a su casa para que descansaran y también para que limpiaran el desastre ocasionado. Ambas fueron al lugar y al terminar de recogerlo se tumbaron en el suelo a pensar en todos los acontecimientos suscitados hace solo unas horas.

 **-¿Sentías algo por ella?** -pregunto temerosa de la respuesta

 **-Ella se parecía a ti pero no eras tú-** becky volteo a verla- **No podría ver que la mataras porque eso te convertiría en esa versión corrompida de la Stella que conozco y no soportaría verte así por mi culpa-**

 **-Ella te hizo mucho daño-**

 **-Quiero entender por qué lo hizo y solo pienso en un sentimiento infantil, como si ella pudiese tener una persona como un juguete-** acaricio el cabello de la rubia- **Pero no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida odiando a alguien que tiene tu imagen, lamento que mi respuesta sea tan egoísta-**

 **-No tienes que disculparte-** beso su frente- **creo que no podría odiar a tu clon malvado tampoco-**

 **-¡Tonta!-** se rio- **Yo soy mi propio clon malvado-**

 **-Te asustaría si te digo que no me importa eso y te sigo amando-**

 **-Un poco-**

 **-Bien-** le sonrió- **Ambas estamos igual de desquiciadas-**

 **-Por eso somos perfectas la una para la otra-**

Se besaron tiernamente mientras sus manos recorrían ansiosas sus cuerpos, un instante en el cual se sintió como un deja-vu al hacer el amor por primera vez. Esa noche Stella tuvo un hermoso sueño de cómo habría sido su vida si ellas hubiera permanecido juntas desde los años cuarenta, después de la guerra aquello se sentía tan real, más que un sueño era como un recuerdo. Esa mañana al despertar al lado de Barnes fue tan maravilloso y estaba segura que deseaba pasar la vida a su lado. Ambas se habían reencontrado en esta época por alguna razón del destino y no le importaba lo que les deparaba el futuro solo deseaba pensar en su presente al lado de su amada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Stella fue donde SHIELD, ella sabía que le habían escondido información y debía hablar sobre eso, la seguridad de Becky estaba en juego, ella era el soldado del invierno, si esa información se hacía del dominio público todas las naciones vendrían por ella.

 **-No podemos ocultar esa información-** le dijo fury

 **-¡Oh vaya, pero sí pudieron esconderlo de mí!** -estaba molesta- **Era necesaria para tu equipo de héroes que defienden la tierra por eso no querías que supiera de Becky-**

 **-Es más complicado que eso-**

 **-NO ME IMPORTA, ES LO MENOS QUE ME DEBEN-** no había golpeado a fury porque aun la respetaba un poco pero estaba a su límite de eso- **TU SABIAS QUE ELLA ERA LO UNICO QUE TENIA DE MI PASADO, LO MUCHO QUE ME HABRIA AYUDADO SABER QUE ELLA ESTABA CON VIDA PERO DECIDISTE QUE ERA MAS IMPORTANTE JUGAR A SER VENGADORA-**

 **-¡SALVASTE AL MUNDO MALDITA SEA!-**

 **-¡ELLA ES MI MUNDO!-** al golpear la mesa la partió por la mitad- **Lo siento…-**

 **-Bien-** suspiro resignada- **Nos encargaremos de desaparecer toda información que podamos, necesito que Nathaniel venga también-**

 **-Él fue el único que me ayudo a encontrar la verdad** -sonrió **-Tampoco debe salir afectado-**

 **-¡Deacuerdo! Por cierto ¿Tu estas con ella ahora? ¿Podemos confiar en que no volverá a ser parte de HYDRA?-**

 **-Becky… La Sargento Rebeca Barnes es una heroína de guerra, sale así en los libros de historia y así se va quedar esa imagen porque ella no merece ser recordada de otra manera-**

Una vez terminada esa visita en los cuarteles de SHIELD fue a recoger a Sam al hospital, la habían dado de alta esa misma mañana. Ambas regresaron a casa en un taxi, una vez ahí Wilson pudo preguntarle por becky puesto que no estaba en su hogar tampoco.

 **-¿Cómo que no sabes?-**

 **-Esta mañana al despertar estaba a mi lado dormida, tome un baño y ya no estaba-**

 **-¿Y estas tas tranquila?-**

 **-No sé qué pase por la mente de becky en estos momentos pero debo confiar en ella** -sonrió- **aquí estaré cuando ella regrese-**

- **Vaya** -suspiro la morena- **que novia más atenta-**

* * *

En aquella base secreta en medio del océano, resguardada por miles de policías estaba la rubia impostora de la capitán, en una camiseta de fuerza, sentada en la orilla de la cama con la mirada vacía en ese pequeño cuarto, la luz de su habitación comenzó a fallar y entre esas idas y venidas de electricidad se asustó al ver al soldado del invierno dentro del cuarto.

 **-Así que ya perdí la poca cordura que me queda-** resoplo- **ahora te veo aquí conmigo-**

 **-Nunca estuviste muy cuerda-**

 **-¡¿BECKY?!-** se puso de pie de inmediato- **¿ERES TU DE VERDAD?-**

 **-Hola Stella-**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?-**

 **-Sabía que HYDRA intentaría liberarte, esta prisión de "máxima seguridad" es un asco** -se rió- **Si una ex asesina como yo pudo entrar cualquiera puede-**

 **-¿Ellos están aquí?-**

 **-Estaban, me encargue de ellos hace unos minutos, las cámaras de seguridad están desconectadas y en lo que tardan en restablecer el sistema** **ya hubieran escapado contigo-**

 **-Ya veo-**

 **-Lamento frustrar su intento de salvarte** -suspiro- **Pero no puedes salir así como si nada, después de todo lo que hiciste y de cómo planeabas manchar la imagen de Stella-**

 **-Ya nada de eso importa-** volvió a sentarse- **¿Te das cuenta que ese era mi único motivo en la vida? Para eso fui creada-**

 **-Si hay algo de "stellie" en ti** -se sentó a su lado- **sé que podrás buscar otro propósito-**

 **-Yo no soy ella-** la miro fijamente- **soy una versión desquiciada de ella, no puedo ser la niña buena que tu amas-**

 **-Stella es muchas cosas y yo la amaría a pesar de todo-**

 **-Aunque fuera como yo-**

 **-Aunque fuera como tú** -se sinceró- **Somos humanos, no somos perfectos y una vez que te enamoras amas cada aspecto de esa persona aunque tenga su lado oscuro ¿Quién no lo tiene?-**

 **-¡Estas demente!-**

 **-La diferencia es que buscaría que Stella regresara a ser ella misma, si ella te hubiera matado sería muy difícil que ella volviese a ser la de antes-**

 **-Debo agradecerte entonces-** dijo con sarcasmo- **que me dejaste disfrutar de este asco de vida-**

 **-Tú debes buscar un motivo para vivirla-**

 **-Ya no te tengo-**

 **-Yo no puedo ser tu motivo-**

 **-Entonces no quiero vivir-**

 **-¡Que tonta!-** se burló- **Porque a pesar de ser tan distintas dices cosas que ella diría-**

Becky comenzó a llorar y la otra Stella no comprendía el porqué, miraba hacia otro lado por alguna razón le dolía verla así, nunca antes le había importado verla llorar pero en ese preciso momento era algo que no toleraba. Barnes sabía que no era la verdadera pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas al ver a esa mujer idéntica a su amada prisionera, no podía resistirlo.

 **-Debes irte, los guardias ya debieron darse cuenta de que hay alguien y te verán aquí-**

 **-Lo sé-** se limpió el rostro- **No solo vine a detener a esos sujetos-**

 **-¿Entonces?-**

 **-Vine a despedirme-**

 **-Es Ridículo-**

 **-Para mí no-** puso su mano en la mejilla de la otra- **No eres parte de HYDRA, no tienes que serlo. Si yo puedo tener una segunda oportunidad después de todo lo que hice, creo que tú también podrías-**

 **-No soy una persona real** -cerro los ojos quería sentir la calidez de la mano de becky en su mejilla- **Todo lo que tengo son memorias de otra y ordenes de alguien más-**

 **-Debes intentarlo-**

 **-Ya veo porque te ama-** lloro- **¿Cómo no podría ella estar enamorada de ti? Yo no pude entender eso-**

 **-HYDRA no te deja que entiendas el amor, pero si hay un poco de el en tu vida puedes salir de ese agujero-**

Al no recibir respuesta, la castaña se dispuso a irse no sin antes besar la mejilla de aquella mujer que le había hecho tanto daño pero que su cerebro no asimilaba odiar a alguien que era la viva imagen de la única mujer que ha amado en toda su vida.

* * *

Una vez fuera en aquel helicóptero que quizás robo de shield y el cual estrello en el mar para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro volvió a la casa de Sam donde estaba Stella esperándola con comida que ella misma había cocinado, lo cual no era mucho considerando que nunca lo había hecho por si misma pero quiso hacerlo con ayuda de Wilson.

- **¡Bienvenida!-**

 **-Hola Stellie** -La abrazo por detrás- **Huele delicioso y la comida también-**

 **-Tonta-** se sonrojo- **Sam nos está viendo-**

 **-Entonces démosle algo digno para ver-** sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los senos de la rubia- **¿No crees?-**

 **-¡Oh por dios Barnes estoy comiendo!-**

 **-No seas bebe Wilson, puedes irte si quieres-** le contesto la castaña

 **-¡ES MI CASA! y mira como tienes a Stella está hecha un tomate y apenas la estas rozando-**

 **-Deberías darnos un poco de privacidad entonces-**

 **-¡Basta por favor!-** Rogers se puso en medio- **tratemos de comer en paz-**

Una vez terminada la cena, se fueron a sus habitaciones Becky se acostó al lado de la rubia, abrazándola por detrás le conto lo que había hecho de cómo le causaba conflicto no poder odiar a esa mujer parecida a ella, pero Stella la entendía o al menos trataba de hacerlo, la beso fugazmente y le dijo que no se preocupara tanto por ello.

- **Siento que deseo perdonarla porque de esa manera significaría que yo tengo perdón también-**

 **-Tú no eres como ella becky-**

 **-Hice cosas peores-**

 **-No las hiciste conscientemente y ella si-**

 **-Quizás-** suspiro- **pero eso no lo importa a la gente que lastime-**

 **-Yo voy estar contigo siempre y si el día de mañana alguien intenta apartarte de mi lado se las verá conmigo, no debes temer porque yo voy a protegerte-**

 **-No quiero que pierdas tu reputación de héroe por mí-**

 **-Siempre que sea tu héroe, no me importa lo que los demás piensen-**

 **-Te adoro Stellie-**

 **-y yo a ti-** acaricio su rostro **-nunca lo olvides-**

 **-Jamás podría olvidarte-**

Volvieron a besarse y acariciarse entre las sabanas, seguramente habría días difíciles para ambas pero estaban dispuestas a afrontarlos siempre y cuando estuviesen unidas. Como hace años como debió ser desde que se conocieron, juntas ellas contra todos, contra el mundo, contra el que siquiera intentara separarlas. En este universo y cualquier otra realidad siempre "juntos".

 **FIN**

* * *

Soralove.- Finalmente después de semanas ausente (como siempre) el final de esta historia enredada pero con mucho amor hacia mis hermosas niñas. Gracias a Victoria y Cindy por leerme.


End file.
